Birth Stones
by NamineInWonderland
Summary: Uchihas. Sure, I knew about them. Ok, so I knew there was a family name Uchiha. They mostly kept to the west side of Konoha, to themselves.
1. Book One: Pink Carnation

**For TwiliAnn. Because if I don't put this up here, she'll kick my butt.**

**-Nam**

**Birth Stones**

**Book 1: Garnet**

**Chapter 1 – August 13th**

**Sakura's POV**

Uchihas. Sure, I knew about them. Ok, so I knew there was a family name Uchiha. They mostly kept to the west side of Konoha, to themselves. Me? I live in east side Konoha…well, I did live there. There were a few Uchihas there, but I never really talked to them.

Oh! Where are my manners? Sorry. I'm Sakura, Sakura Haruno. I'm 16 and I'm starting 10th grade today. We recently decided to move (we being my mother, father, and I) when my dad acquired a few immigrants. You're probably thinking, _What the hell? _, right? Don't, I'll explain.

See, dad is an English to Japanese, Japanese to English translator. (We live in Japan!) He was recently in New York when he came across 6 kids with no where to go. Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel all came back with him. They were utterly adorable and I was happy, because I had been an only child up until 3 weeks ago. But anyway, Dad said we needed a bigger house, so here we are: west side Konoha.

Naturally, I thought that the place was beautiful, as was most of Konoha. I'll be attending the main high school, Konoha High, while my younger siblings will be attending the main middle and elementary schools. I'm not nervous or anything about starting a new school. Angsty about it? Yes. Leaving my friends behind was the worst of the move, but I do know a girl. Her name is Ino Yamanaka and our mom's have known each other since they were like 4, so naturally, we became friends.

"Aren't you scared?" Angel asked me. Damn her and her mind reading. Yeah, I know what you're thinking. _Mind Reading?_ How she does it, no one really knows. She just does.

"No." I said. "Why?"

"Because I am." Angel said, sounding smaller than she actually was. Angel was 6, with beautiful, bouncing blonde curls and big blue eyes. She was the youngest of my new brothers and sisters, and the most … influential. The kid can plant thoughts in your head. Scary, huh? Yeah, we think so, too. I squeezed her hand gently as we all, my siblings and I, headed toward my car.

"You'll be fine. Plus, I'll be there to pick you up as soon as school is over." I promised her, and she hugged my arm. It amazes me that we barely know each other, and we already love each other to the fullest.

"Don't let her use Bambi eyes on you." Fang warned me. "Bambi eyes" are what we call Angel's most innocent look. You can never say no to it.

Ah, Fang. I barely knew him because he doesn't talk much (even in the 3 weeks he's been here), but even so, I loved him to death. He had messy brown hair that was neither crew cut nor shoulder length. His big brown eyes were just as innocent as Angel's…when he wanted them to be. I knew that he'd be the real heartbreaker out of us all, even at 14.

"That only works on you," Max said. Max had pin straight blonde hair and brown eyes. She was two years younger than me, and had held the 6 of them together when they were on their own.

Fang shot her a look, which Max returned and Angel sent them both a brilliant smile. I laughed and helped them into the car. Gazzy wanted to sit up front, but I told him no. Gazzy was 8, and had the remarkable nickname, "The Gasman". So the kid had some digestive issues going on, but he was just as gorgeous as the others. He had sandy blonde hair and big blue eyes like his sister. See, Gazzy and Angel are the only real relatives in the group. We're not even related by adoption. We just took them in, and there aren't even papers linking us together. But I still consider them the perfect brothers and sisters that I've always had in my mind's sight.

Nudge, the only black girl of our group, with brown hair and brown eyes, my never-stops-talking-sister was surprisingly quiet this morning. Usually, it's the Nudge channel all day long. That's what Max called it: 'The Nudge Channel', because it's Nudge talking constantly.

Iggy was dragging his feet as he made his way to me, mumbling something about it being to early. I opened the passenger seat door up for him, and strapped the not-a-morning-person in. Iggy is blind, and the poor kid wants nothing more than to be able to see again. His gorgeous blue, non-seeing eyes made him even more beautiful. He had strawberry blonde hair and he was really pale and tall, but he made it work. I swear, if he was 2 years older and wasn't what I considered family, I'd date him.

Once everyone was in, I drove to the schools, dropping my Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge off first. Then I dropped off Fang, Iggy, and Max. Finally, I headed to my own school. I grabbed my stuff and got out of the car. Here goes nothing.

First hour, I had Advanced Math. I guess I don't need to ad the 'Advanced' part, considering all my classes were advanced. I was 'a good student with a fresh mind, but mildly distracted' according to every single teacher I've ever had. But my distractions were far from mild this morning. It wasn't that the class was boring; it was the people around me that had stolen my attention.

In Math, it was the two girls. One had red-ish brown hair with blue eyes that made me think of Angel and Gazzy, but with less innocence and more adolescence. The other was blonde and she had the same blue eyes as the other. They were both unnaturally pale, and I mean, paler than Iggy, who was whiter than a ghost. I gawked. They were beautiful. So beautiful in fact, I wished that I had a camera. Yeah, I was really good at photography, and I was always itching for a good camera, that I still didn't have.

In my second hour, Language Arts, it was the two guys. The one with faded gray hair pulled back in a long ponytail and caring onyx eyes, actually said "Hi" to me. The other one had brown hair that seemed to stick up in various places, gave me a smug smile. Why were they mildly interacting with me? Well, see, I got caught staring at them, so my out fit, consisting of my Nightmare Before Christmas hoodie, a white tank top, some black jeans, and my checkered Vans, contrasted wonderfully with my tomato red cheeks and pink hair. My jade green eyes probably topped all this off, making me look like some over heated spastic super model or something.

The most important thing, I realized that all the other students either looked scared, or angry at the two stunning boys. And when I say scared, I mean terrified. And when I say angry, I mean furious. So half of that class, I was wondering why.

Reading was pretty boring. I just read my Oh My Goth book by Gena Showalter. I had lunch after this, and was lucky to find Ino's long blonde hair and grab her attention.

"Hey!" She waved me over and hugged me, and as we sat down, she began to introduce me to the people seated at the table. "This is Kiba," she said as she pointed, and blushed at, a boy with brown hair. (Note to self: Try to get them together.) "Naruto," she moved onto a blonde haired boy with a goofy grin. "Hinata," a violette with lavender, warm eyes. "Neji," a long haired boy with the same lavender eyes, but were more penetrating than warm. I assumed Hinata and Neji were related. "Tenten," a brunette with her hair done up in 2 buns. "Shikamaru," another brunette boy with a lazy, tired look to him. "And Temari," a blonde with her hair in 4 small ponytails. "Guys, this is Sakura."

"Hi" was all I said, and a chorus of lazy "Hey"s were all I got back. After a few minutes though, everyone loosened up. Conversation came more easily, and we all proved to be quick friends.

"So, how have you been?" Ino asked as I looked around the lunchroom.

"Good. I have 6 brothers and sisters now," I replied, still hungrily scanning the room for the beautiful people I'd seen earlier today. I found them, all seated at the same table. I noticed there was another one, a boy, I hadn't yet met. He had black hair and seemed as fair skinned as the others. As I stared at him, he turned to look at me, piercing me with a gaze from deep onyx eyes. I blushed and turned away.

"Really? I'll have to –" Ino was saying, but I cut her off.

"Hey, who are they?" I pointed in the super human beauties' direction. Ino laughed.

"So, you've met the Uchihas, have you?"

"Well, sort of…"

"Don't even try it. They stick to themselves. They're _**less **_than friendly."

"Don't lie to her! Sasuke is plenty friendly!" Naruto yelled, and then he turned to me. "Ino's mad because she couldn't seduce him!" The whole table started to stifle down laughter, and I did to, swallowing the lump of a laugh that was threatening to burst from me.

"Sasuke? Which one is he?" I asked, well after I trusted myself to speak. Ino was still fuming silently.

"I did not! And besides, if Sasuke is so much of your friend, then why doesn't he sit here with you? Hmm?" Naruto opened his mouth, and then shied away. Oh.

"Which one is Sasuke?" I demanded. I wanted to know. You know, curiosity killed the cat? Well, curiosity brought him back. Ino sighed.

"Sasuke is the one right there," se said, pointing to the one who I hadn't met yet. He was looking over in our direction – wait, at _**me. **_"Itachi has the ponytail, the other boy's name is Sora. Namine is the blonde, and the other one is Kairi."

"They're all related?"

"Adopted, all except for Itachi and Sasuke. They're blood brothers and Namine and Kairi are blood sisters."

"Oh," Hmm…

* * *

I had Social Studies and then Art after lunch. My last class was Science: Biology/Chemistry. The only open seat was next to, (Insert Mental Image of Me Smirking Here), Sasuke. I sat down and took out a pencil and a piece of paper.

"What are you doing?" a velvet smooth voice asked. I looked up, and saw those deep onyx eyes, only with a hint of stiffness to their gorgeous gleam.

"Sitting…" I said slowly. He glared at this. Hmpf. Shouldn't have asked a stupid question.

"Yes," he said, stressing to remain polite. "But, why here?"

"There's no where else to sit," You can't defy logic, kid!

"Well, could you switch with someone?"

No," I said firmly. What the hell? I barely just met him, and already, stupid stuff like this happens? Why couldn't he have just stayed quiet?

"Stuck – up, aren't you?" I heard him mumble.

"Full of yourself, aren't you?" I muttered back.

"You don't want to start with me," he said. I smirked.

"Oh, yeah? What if I said you're hair looks like a chicken's ass?" He stiffened some more, but said, nothing.

"Oh, good. You've met you're new lab partner," the teacher said. "Sasuke, this is—"

"Sakura, I know." Sasuke told him. How did he know that? I didn't tell him that. There were only like, four kids I had any other classes with in the room, and he hadn't been talking to anyone, had he?

"Well, good. I can start class then." Neither of us paid attention to the lesson. We were too busy sending death glares at each other. But, I have to admit, Pretty Boy over there was dangerously hot.

"Can I come meet your new siblings?" Ino asked as I unlocked my car.

"Sure, but you'll have to follow," I said, but she was already in her own car. I got in mine, and went to get my little middle schoolers first.

"Hey!" I called as Iggy, Max, and Fang ran toward me. I hugged them all in turn and then piled them into the car. We left for the elementary school.

"Why's that car following us?" Max asked.

"That's my friend, Ino. She wants to meet you guys," I explained.

"And the other one?" Fang asked. I cast him a look.

"What other one?"

"Silver Volvo," he said, pointing to my rear view mirror. He was right, there was a silver Volvo, but it wasn't following us, right? I made a spontaneous left turn, and the car followed. I made a few more spontaneous turns, and it still followed us, right next to Ino.

Fang had been right. Someone was following us.

* * *

**I figured it was good to stop here. A wonderful cliff – hanger if I do say so. I'll make the next part soon, for those who want to know what happens.**

**-Nam**


	2. Red Carnation

**Alrighty, before I get started, I have something I need to be a bit snarky about. Someone asked me in Chapter 1: Why are you using text from Maximum Ride? Answer: Because I did, because I can, and because I will. I wrote the story, I'm the author. I can put Max and the flock in a fanfic about SasuSaku if I want. Not to be mean or anything, but, seriously. Why would you question? I don't question others about why they did this or why they did this. To those of you who weren't this person, ignore this. Also, I know the last chapter sounded so much like Twilight, and I was agonizing over it. I PROMISE that the rest of it'll be different. There will be wolves, but the whole plot crap is WAAAY different.**

**-Nam-**

**Birth Stones**

**Book 1: Garnet**

**Chapter 2**

**Sasuke's POV**

"You followed her?" Kairi asked for the zillionth time.

"Yes," I hissed.

"You can't hear her, either?"

"No Kairi, and if you value your life, you'll shut up."

"Bring it. I'm faster," She stuck her tongue out at me. True, she did have that on me. "What's her name?" she changed her expression as quickly as it had come. I sighed.

"Sakura."

"Right. Oh, are you coming hunting with us on Friday?" I thought about it, weighing my thirst with her nuisance. Hmm… Nuisance was greater.

"No, I'll go today." I told her, and switched course from my Volvo to the woods.

"'Kay. Love ya!"

"Yeah, yeah." And I took off in a sprint.

**Sakura's POV**

I'd already dropped off the younger kids, and was on my way to school. I was still kind of creeped out by being followed by someone other than Ino yesterday. I was thankful they'd stopped, and hadn't done it again this morning. I searched the parking lot for a Silver Volvo, but found not even a Volvo. I sighed, parked, and walked into the school building.

Why was I looking for the same car that followed me yesterday? Well, I was kind of hoping the driver would be getting out when I found them, and I could give them a piece of my mind. I know stupid idea. I took my seat and about jumped when a cold hand poked my shoulder. It was Kairi.

"Uh, hi?" I said. What else was I supposed to say?

"Hi," she said, a bit hesitantly. "You're Sakura, right?" she asked. Her voice was melodic. It sounded like she was singing.

"Yes," I said automatically.

"I'm Kairi. You have 6th hour with my brother, Sasuke, do you not?" I frowned at the mention of the (utterly hot) asshole.

"Yeah, I sit next to Pretty Boy…" I growled, and she laughed.

"Pretty Boy! I'll have to use that one," she said, and then she got very serious. "I take it you guys don't get along very well."

"At the moment, no. But I'd like to get to know him." I said, and I was being truthful. I _**did **_want to get to know him. He was very intriguing. There was something strange about him…

"He's pretty interesting, isn't he?" she said, voicing my thoughts.

"Yeah."

"Well, he had a headache this morning, so he stayed home. It's probably a migraine… Anyway, the rest of our family is going hiking Friday, and he decided to stay home and go to school. You should talk to him."

"I think I will," I promised. I think this was the beginning of a steady new friendship with Kairi. I smiled. Thinking that meant that I'd been able to do something no one else had, right? I'd been able to get an Uchiha to have an actual conversation with someone outside their family.

Namine sat down next to Kairi. She cast her a 'What are you doing?' look.

"Kairi," she said firmly.

"It's okay Nam. Nam, this is Sakura. Namine's eyes widened. Why? What was so special about me?

"But Fugaku said –"

"I know. Oh, Fugaku is our father. Our mother's name is Mikoto." Kairi clued me in. I nodded silently, but was looking at Namine. She didn't seem to even have the benefit of the doubt toward me, and I'd just met her.

"Okay class, take out your things," the teacher said.

"I'll talk to you later?" I asked Kairi. Namine wasn't listening to us anymore.

"Mm-hmm!" I realized then, I really liked Kairi. She was cute, sweet, funny, perky, all of the above. I thought Namine was beautiful, and when she talked, her voice reminded me of wind chimes. But she didn't seem to like me much. I sent out a silent apology and a pray that things would change in the course of time. Besides, it looked like Pretty Boy, Kairi, and I would be talking a lot more.

* * *

"What?!" Ino screeched.

"Yep." I laughed a bit. Ino was really dramatic about stuff.

"You actually _**talked **_to them?!"

"Good job, Sakura," chorused across the table.

"What'd they say?" Ino asked.

"Nothing really. We just talked." I wasn't going to spill on the whole 'talk with Sasuke' plan. That was between me and Kairi.

"Oh. Well, was she nice?"

"Yeah. Kairi's adorable."

"Ha! I told you they were nice!" Naruto shouted, pointing his finger at Ino.

"Whatever…Namine?" Ino said her name with disgust, her face scrunched like she smelled something entirely gross.

"I don't know. She really didn't talk much. I don't think she likes me."

"Why?" Temari and Tenten said together. I shrugged.

"S-she doesn't e-even know y-you," Hinata stuttered.

"Exactly," I said. Naruto babbled a bit after this. I looked over at the Uchiha table. Kairi smiled and waved at me. I returned both, and then tuned everything out so I could think.

**Sasuke's POV**

I was sitting in the middle of a small meadow. The kill today was pretty lame. No cat, just a bunch of deer. Mountain loins and panthers are my favorite, but, it would have to do.

I'd satisfied my thirst a while ago. I should be okay until next Wednesday at least.

I don't know why, but I caught myself thinking about Sakura. I'm not sure why, but I was…attracted? to her. I couldn't figure it out.

"Why can't I hear her?" I muttered under my breath. Being deprived of her thoughts really ate at me. Why? I can hear every other stinkin' person on the planet! Why not her? Why is she so different? Endless questions and mindless hours of thinking up answers to them. I guess that's okay, though.

I had all eternity to figure it out.

* * *

**Tis be the end of the chapter. . Got some of Sasuke's perspective in there. I apologize for the shortness. I'm not sure why it is as short as it is. It's weird for me to not write something long… Anyway, review if you love me! Just kidding! But seriously. REVIEW! You know you want to…!**

**-Nam-**


	3. Yellow Carnation

**So uh, Chapter 3. Not a lot really to say about anything. I mean, I haven't had a lot of feedback on this story. You guys! XD Just kidding. I hope TwiliAnn is still reading, because this chapter is going to be different from what I let her see had school. **

**-Nam-**

**Birth Stones**

**Book 1: Garnet**

**Chapter 3**

**Sakura's POV**

Friday at last.

"I can't believe our first week of school is already over!" Gazzy was saying as he opened the door and got out. "Bye! Love you!" and he ran to the school building with Angel and Nudge in toe. I was happy, considering they were all adjusting so well.

I dropped the others off and headed toward Konoha High School. I didn't get to talk to Kairi and Namine, because they weren't there. Kairi had called it a "Family Hiking Retreat" or something yesterday. Apparently, they all take frequent hiking trips whenever they feel like it. Fugaku, their father, never minded much, because they always came out with straight As and then some. But anyway, without Kairi, class was pretty boring.

I'd also gotten into talking with Itachi and Sora, too. But like the girls, they weren't there as well. I ended up finishing my Oh My Goth book and had to sit in Reading with nothing to do for 20 minutes.

As I entered the lunchroom, I unconsciously walked over to Ino's table. I scanned the room, catching the obsidian through all the blondes and other strange hair colors. I cocked my headed the side, and used what Max called a "consecutive decision".

"Where are you going?" Ino hissed as I walked away from the table.

"You'll see," I tossed over my shoulder, and then headed toward my new found destination. I slid my tray on the table, and plopped into the seat in front of none other than Sasuke.

"What are you doing?"

"It's nice to see you, too, Pretty Boy," I said with a small smirk as I picked up a fry and ate it.

"You started that?" he growled. My smirk grew a bit.

"Maybe I did… Maybe I didn't… Why do you need to know?"

"Kairi insists on calling me that as of… Wednesday." I nodded. "The only day I missed this week." He prompted. I simply nodded again. "I know it was you,"

"You got me. It was me." I flashed him a smile. He glowered.

"What do you want…?" he asked with caution. I shrugged.

"Kairi said I should talk to you."

"And did she say why?" He looked aggravated, and I flinched. What had I done? You know what? That's why I'm doing this. To figure him out.

"She said that we didn't get along that great, which I told her she would be right. And so when she found this out, she said we should talk more." I said with another shrug. He rolled his eyes, liked he'd expected as much. "It sounded like a good idea to me." He chuckled, the smoothest sound I'd ever heard.

"That Kairi," he looked up at me, this satisfied look in his eyes. And then, the look changed to pure curiosity, and he held my gaze for a good minute. "She'll be the death of me." And then he laughed, like that was the funniest thing he'd ever said and heard in his entire life. For some reason, I found myself laughing, too.

"So uh," I began after we were done with our hysterics. Sasuke cut me off.

"I've been meaning to talk to you, you know."

"R-really?" I asked, incredulous. He nodded.

"You're interesting, I'll give you that." he said with a curious look-over. "Where do you live?" he asked abruptly. I was about to retort that it wasn't his business, but then, something came to mind.

"What kind of car do you drive?" I asked. He frowned.

"I asked you a question first."

"Well, your question will go unanswered until you answer mine first," I said a bit smug. He glared a minute before sighing.

"A silver Volvo. Happy?" he said with an exasperated huff.

"Not entirely," I muttered. It was _**him **_who had followed me. Hmpf.

"Now, will you answer me?" he asked, leaning forward. I could tell he was about to enjoy himself, by bombarding me with a billion questions.

"Well, you should know. You did follow me yesterday," I replied with a smug smile. He looked stunned, but then he recovered.

"Yes, but I didn't follow you home." He pointed out. True, he hadn't.

"Well, I think that before you start asking where I live, maybe you should get to know me better. And me, vice versa."

"Alright. May I go first?" he asked. I nodded. "Well, tell me about your family." I told him what my father did for a living, and how my mom stayed home. I told him about my new brothers and sisters, and that, unlike most kid who would be mourning the only child title, I was happy to have them. "Interesting," he mumbled. "What's your favorite color?"

I looked at him with a look of indifference. Didn't you ask questions like that when you were like, 8? But then, as I looked, I realized that his eyes were a different color than the startling onyx they had been the previous Monday. They were a peculiar gold, topaz in a more outstanding viewpoint.

"I like gold," I said.

"Why is that?" he said, cocking his head to the side. I couldn't answer, only stare into his liquid topaz eyes some more. "Is it because it's the color of my eyes?"

"I-I— _**The**_ color?" I spluttered.

"Yes," he said, a bit irritated now.

"E-e-excuse me, but I believe on Monday they were black a coal." He scrutinized my face.

"My eyes have never been black, Sakura," he said.

"Oh sure. I wouldn't just imagine that penetrating look they pierced me with, Sasuke." I blurted, and then I quickly covered my mouth. He gave me a slight smirk.

"It's alright. Believe what you want. No one else has noticed," and then he scanned the room, where no one except Ino, was paying us any attention. I looked too, noticing he was right, and even so, my anger flared. I _**knew**_ what I'd seen, and he couldn't change my mind about that.

"That's alright. I'll get it out of you soon enough, Uchiha." I looked to see him smile at me with all his teeth, all of them perfect and brilliantly white.

"Hn." He simply grunted, as if to say: I'd like to see you try. "Well, can I drive you home today?" he suddenly asked, taking me by surprise.

"Uh, I, um… I have to pick up my brothers and sisters," I said lamely.

"Right," he nodded, and then stood. "Monday, then." And he walked away.

"Wait—" I called, but he was already gone. But as I left the table, I noticed his tray, still there and everything on it untouched. Strange.

* * *

**So, yeah. This one is kind of short, but that's the way it has to be, unfortunately. So, review and tell me what you think.**

**-Nam-**


	4. Purple Carnation

**So, here's chapter 4, and I think and as you know, or may not know, from other stories, I've been attaching little "thank you"s to those that decided to review. So if you write stories, and you want people to know your out there, review my stories dang it! XD I try to make it a point of reading anyone's story that writes one, adding my own reviews along the way, and if I haven't yet, I'm sorry!!! I've been really busy, what with the writing and the homework and the reading. Yeah, so, anyway.**

**-Nam-**

**Birth Stones **

**Book 1: Garnet**

**Chapter 4**

**Sasuke's POV**

"So…?" Kairi pressed as I attempted to lose her on my way up the stairs, but as always, my attempts were futile, and she simply followed me into my room.

"So? What? Do I have to report every conversation I have with her to you?" I said, a bit irritated, and it came out a lot more forceful than I was hoping.

"Just curious. Yeesh. She was my friend before she was yours." She mumbled, and then made for my door.

"Kairi!" I called, my irritation growing, but I wasn't as rude about it this time. She slumped back into my room, sitting on my next to me, her usual perk and glow gone. "Look, I'm just annoyed, is all. I didn't mean to snap."

"What's bothering you?" she asked, looking up, her fresh liquid topaz eyes seeing into my soul. Well, what soul I had, if I even had one.

"Well, for one, I still can't hear her." I complained. That was terrible enough, and then, on Friday, Sakura had made that remark.

"Well, I don't think that there's anything I can do about that. I don't know if I can see her or not yet. I haven't tried, and honestly, I want it to happen not of my own accord." Kairi explained.

"Well, there's something—"

"Hey!" Itachi said, walking into the room. He sat down in the chair at my desk. "What's going on?"

"Talking…" Kairi said slowly, hinting that he should leave.

"About…?" he pressed.

"Itachi!!!" Namine screamed from somewhere down the hall.

"What's up with her?" Kairi asked, a slight frown on her face.

"She's acting all damsel-in-distress because I disagree with her." Itachi shrugged, like it was something normal.

"What were you guys disagreeing on?"

"What everyone else disagrees with her about," Sora said, coming to stand by Kairi. She hugged him around his waist, and he leaned into her.

"And that is…what?" I asked, getting the feeling that they were discussing things behind my back.

"Oh, you know. The usual," Sora stalled. I reached for the edges of his mind, but he was guarding his thoughts by thinking of nothing but a black sheet. Damn him.

"Just that, you know, we know you like Sakura and everything and how we think it's a good idea that you and her should get together so you won't be the only bachelor of the house anymore." Itachi shrugged at this.

"You what?!" I asked, slightly furious.

"Well, you didn't honestly think I was the only one who thought you belonged together, did you?" Kairi asked at my shock. I thought about this. I hadn't really known that Kairi thought that as well. Kairi knows me better than anyone, and is continuously keeping her guard up.

"You guys just don't get it, do you? She's a _**human. **_I'm…I'm a monster! I could kill her in two seconds flat if I wanted!" my harsh words didn't make anyone flinch, but they were all quiet, except for the silent thought that floated to me. _If you wanted… _Kairi.

"Look, I'm scared. She's like…a toothpick." I sat down, feeling terrible.

"Sasuke, you can't—" Kairi began, but her eyes went distant, and Sora's hands went to her shoulders immediately. She was having a vision. After a minute or two, her sight came back to the present, and she smiled.

"Well, seems _**I **_don't have to tell you jack squat," she shrugged, and then stood up. "Oh, except that, you're going to the mall and a movie with me next Friday. We'll hunt Thursday." And then she was gone.

"What was that all about?" I asked, and Sora shook his head, and simply followed her out the door.

"Who knows. Maybe she saw something happen at the mall." Itachi shrugged, stood, and then left the room, too. I was left alone, then, and that's when it hit me: Sakura was probably going to be at the mall.

"Kairi!!" I shouted, bounding down the stairs at an unnatural speed. I stopped in the kitchen to find my mother, simply standing there. "Where is she?"

"What ever do you mean?" Mikoto said, a slight smile curling her lips.

"Kairi had a vision, and she won't tell me what it is."

"Well, that's her choice, Sasuke," Mikoto said, turning away.

"But…! There's a human involved, and –"

"Human? Sasuke, is there something you aren't telling me?" Ah, crap. Right in a corner, which is exactly what Kairi wanted. "Sasuke?"

"Nothing. Never mind." And I stalked back to my room.

**Monday**

**Sakura's POV**

I sat at my computer, instant messaging with Temari, who I happened to get along great with.

**_Sand-Fan_: Saw u sittin' at a lunch table w/ Uchiha.** Sakura laughed an then replied:

**~Cherry_Blossom~: Yep.**

**_Sand-Fan_: So…**

**~Cherry_Blossom~: So…?**

**_Sand-Fan_: Ok, srry, can't be nice about it nemore. TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED! **Sakura laughed again. Temari hadn't talked to her since lunch the day before she sat with Sasuke, and she was obviously dying to know what had happened.

**~Cherry_Blossom~: We talked a bit. He's pretty interesting.**

**_Sand-Fan_: Come on. That's not talk. DETAILS.**

**~Cherry_Blossom~: Well, he drives a silver Volvo. **As soon as Sakura hit send, she realized how lame a detail that was. What was interesting, but not something she wanted to keep as a secret to herself, that she could tell her?

**_Sand-Fan_: Knew that.**

**~Cherry_Blossom~: Uh, he was nice…? **Even lamer.

**_Sand-Fan_: Come on, Sak. **Hm… there was a sudden honk, which brought Sakura out of her thoughts, and she jumped.

**~Cherry_Blossom~: Hang on. Some1's outside. **Sakura stood up from her chair, crossed the room, and peered out the window. There, leaning against his silver Volvo, was Sasuke. He gave a small jerk of his head, indicating that she should come down. She nodded slightly, and went back to the computer. There, she had several frantic messages from Temari.

**_Sand-Fan_: Who is it?**

**_Sand-Fan_: Sak?**

**_Sand-Fan_: Hey, who is it?**

**_Sand-Fan_: Sakura!**

**~Cherry_Blossom~: It's Sasuke. G2G. Ttyl. **I grabbed my Vans, shoved them on my feet, grabbed my bag, and flew out the door. Then, I turned around, opened the door.

"Mom!" I called.

"Yeah?" she said as she came into view.

"Can you drive the kids to school? I have a ride today."

"Yeah, sure. Who's driving you?" Oh…

"Just a friend," and before she could pester me more, I closed the door, and hurriedly walked over to the Volvo.

"Good morning," Sasuke said with a flash of perfect white teeth. His smile, not surprisingly, was stunning, and it took me a minute to smile back.

"Good morning," I said. He walked over to me, stopping just inches a way.

"We…are going to be late," he said, and then turned to open the car door for me.

"And who said chivalry was dead?" I heard him laugh on his way to the driver's seat. As he got in and started up the car, I got that pang of nervousness, when you're afraid you'll have nothing to talk about, or you'll say something really stupid. Oh, God.

"So, I do believe I asked the questions yesterday, so, you can ask today, if you like." He was so polite, and the way he talked reminded me of the late centuries, so proper, yet, in this day and age, sweet.

"Um, alright." I realized then, that there was _**a lot**_ I wanted to know about him. "So, tell me about_** your**_ family." I stated, which was pretty lame, because I already knew them fairly well, at least Kairi.

"Well, Itachi and I are the only ones that are biologically related, besides Kairi and Namine, and we are also the only biological kids of our parents."

"I know. Ino told me that much. And I've talked to Kairi so I know a little bit, like who people are, and your parents' names," I suddenly blurted. His grip on the steering wheel tightened.

"Kairi, huh? What all has she told you?" I gulped. He seemed to not be getting along with Kairi right now.

"Not much," I tried to reassure, but that didn't happen. "So, what's Itachi like?"

"He's loud, a little bit obnoxious, and he's fairly strong. He's got the biggest laugh I've ever heard, and he'll embarrass the hell out of you." I laughed, thinking of him being embarrassed. He looked at me with a glance that said: How is that funny?

"Sorry. It's just, you being embarrassed…" He shook his head.

"No, I wasn't referring to me. I was talking about you. Because trust me: It'll happen." Then, he got out of the car, and came to my side. We were at school. It hadn't been 5 minutes, and from my house, school was at least a 20 minute drive.

**So, I honestly don't think I did such a great job on this chapter. I was panicking about my friend, who was in a coma and luckily, is now out of it and safely at home. But at the time, writing was the only thing to preoccupy me. But, tell me what you think.**

**-Nam-**

Thanks to:

xX Tenten Hyuuga Xx: You were my first review on this story, so, a super thanks to you. :3

Kaydreams: Glad you like it. Thanks. Kay, I really think you're my favorite reader for this story. You review on like, every chapter, and that makes me happy. :3 Thanks so much.

-DeAd Appl3-: I know, I know. I hated the beginning because it sounded so much like it. I mean, things are the same as Twilight, but the story plot is much different. I SWEAR. And, thanks for seeing my flaws. :3

TwiliAnn16: Haha. I know. Thanks.

Kattylin: Your question confuses me. I KNOW!!!! I'm so sorry. T-T

SnowCharms: Yes, you would be right, the Uchihas are the vamps. XD Thanks.

WildCherryLollipop: Why, thank you. :3

TotalTheTERRIER: Ah… Love your screen name, btw. No, it isn't really supposed to be. It's just, I needed Sakura to have siblings, and you know, Sasuke has the older brothers and sisters, even though they're like, all in the same grade. XD

KurenaiBara-chan: Thank you! :3

Fairy246: Well, no, Max and the flock are normal little kids in this story. I just needed Sakura to have siblings, so I thought, why not Max and the others? Yeah, I know, I'm a loser. XD Erm, I'm still debating on whether she will or not, so yeah. Thanks.


	5. Orange Carnation

**So, um, well, I'm sad to say that I had to go read my story because I had forgotten what I had written. Forgive Me.**

**-Nam-**

**Birth Stones**

**Book 1: Garnet**

**Chapter 5: Sakura's POV**

So, I have to say that I had been spending a lot of time with the Uchihas. They were, well, fun to be around. And Ino hasn't talked to me since Temari and I started hanging out and Kairi and I started texting each other during class. I'm not sure if she's jealous or she just doesn't like them. Anyways, I don't really care.

Today's Friday and I'm going to the mall with Kairi. She's very obsessive about clothes, and she wanted to take me shopping, so, here we are.

"Let's go to Kohl's, 'kay?" she chirped, and pulled me into the store. It didn't bother me, because honestly, I _**adore **_Kohl's.

As soon as we were in the store, Kairi was picking things up left and right. Once she had an armful, she turned to look at me.

"Dressing room, my dear," she said with an almost creepy smile.

This should be fun.

**Sasuke's POV**

They had gone into Kohl's. Kairi…and Sakura. Sakura, Sakura, Sakura. What am I going to do about her. I've only known her for 2 weeks, but, when you've been around as long as I have, it doesn't seems like a while. I…_**like**_ her. She's-- but I was pulled out of my thoughts because someone had shoved my shoulder.

I turned to see the tiny Ino glaring up at me. Weird.

"Stay away from Sakura," she growled.

"Uh," I began, but apparently I'm not aloud to talk, because she cut me off.

"And tell that tiny red head to keep away from her, too," she spat. "She doesn't need to have anything to do with _**your **_kind." Aha. So she knows.

"And I suppose Inuzuka told you, no?"

"Damn right, Kiba told me. After I tried to… Kiba came to me and he told me all about you and the rest of the Uchihas."

"Well, that's fine. But as for Sakura, I'm not telling her shit. It's her choice whether she's around us or not. I can't force her away." All of a sudden, the most disgusting stench wafted through the air. I gagged.

"That's nice. Emphasis on the dislike. Cool," a voice snarled. A brown-haired Kiba Inuzuka made his way to stand next to Ino.

"That wasn't emphasis, so don't flatter yourself," I choked. He snorted, which sounded like a dog sneezing.

"Right. Anyway, backing Ino up, stay away from Sakura." What the hell is up with these people?

"Look, I told her, I can't force her---" I was cut off, yet _**again**_.

"Yes, you can," Ino said. "Your just being selfish! All you have to do is turn her away!" Exactly.

"Excuse me, but does it look like I'm _**willing **_to do that?"

"What? You can't push her away?"

"No. It's more like I don't want to. Anyway, she'll just take it as a challenge. She…She likes us, I think. And she wouldn't just leave us alone without a fight."

"Well, better start coming up with a way to piss her off." This Inuzuka kid is really getting on my last damn nerve.

"You know what, Dog Breath?" I took a step closer, of course, forcing him to move forward as well.

"Who the hell do you mean, Dog Breath?" he asked, teeth barred, stench killing my nose. Alright, now I'm confused.

"What you…? Man, your kind really needs to tell it's young what will befall of it." At that moment, to my great relief, Sakura and Kairi came out of the store. Thank God, if he still listens to those like me.

"Hey, Sasuke," Sakura smiled at me. I flashed her a smile, which made her make of funny face like she didn't know what to do next.

"Erm, Sasuke, do you smell that, too?" Kairi asked. Her nose was scrunched up. Ino glared at her, and Kiba continued to look confused.

"Yes," I said with disgust, and Kiba looked up to glare at me.

"I don't know what the hell you were talking about, but remember what we told you, got it?"

"Sorry. Already forgotten." I said, slightly smirking.

"You _**asshole! **_You know perfectly _**well **_what we were just talking about!" Ino screeched.

"Ino, it isn't worth it. We'll get them, I promise," Kiba said, glaring at me, and then he dragged, _**literally dragged**_, a screaming Ino out of the mall.

"Um, what was that about?" Sakura asked, looking up at me, curiosity lighting up her green eyes, the cutest expression on her face.

"Nothing at all," I smiled. "So, what next? A movie?"

"You read my mind," Kairi said.

"Not funny," I said.

"No, but that face is," Sakura said as we began walking toward the mall exit to head over to the movie theater.

"What face?"

"Yours," she said.

"Oh my God, Sakura," Kairi said as she laughed her bell-tinkling laugh.

"Your going to pay for that, you know."

"What do you think you're going to do?" Oh God. I can't really explain it, but this weird feeling emanated from my lower stomach, which probably would have made my cheeks flush, if they could.

"N-nothing," I said, and unlocked the door to the car.

**Sakura's POV**

So, after Kairi practically bought the entire store, and then gave it all to me, we met up with Sasuke and went to see a movie. Not much was playing, just a couple scary ones. We got tickets for the Unborn, and then went to go sit down. And then, Kairi sat in the way back, leaving me and Sasuke to sit by ourselves together.

"What are you doing?" I whispered frantically. She wouldn't answer me. So I watched the movie with Sasuke. It was okay at first, not really scary, but then there was this one part where the little boy was scrunched up in the medicine cabinet, so I jumped and…sort of…grabbed Sasuke hand for dear life. He just looked at me with wild eyes, and then his expression softened, and he laughed, the most beautiful velvety-smooth sound I'd ever heard.

"Heh heh," I laughed nervously, but he just laughed more, and pulled me into a slight hug. That made me blush, and then he laughed even more. Great.

"You are so cute some times," he whispered, and then seemed to realize what he'd said. He looked like he wanted to blush, but couldn't.

"Um, thank you," I said, and I could feel my face getting hotter.

"Er, Sakura, I…" he trailed off.

"What is it?" Well, he showed me.

**Sasuke's POV**

I was breathing a bit faster than normal, and I mean, I really didn't even need to breathe. But all I knew was, I had the sudden urge to… And I did…

**Ahahahahahahahahah!!!! Cliff-hanger! XDD Aww, you thought I was going to tell you, didn't you? Well, I'll tell you what. If you review, I'll give you a sneak preview of what happens. Just make sure to put in your review that you would like to have the preview, because, you know, some people might want to wait. So…. Review, or you may be waiting a while for the next chapter…. Heh. I really am evil.**

**-Nam-**

**Thanks to: **

_**WrongTimeForDreaming: **__Well, it isn't really a cross over or anything. I just used those characters is all. I wanted something different from VampyreHeartbreak's vampire story, (she inspired me to write this), so it just came out like that. But thank you. I will continue to write this story, even if some people don't like it._

_**KayDreams: **__Thanks Kay. I hope you really like chapter 5. I had so much fun writing it._

_**Mistyjet: **__Thanks! I'm so happy!_

_**KurenaiBara-chan: **__Thank you for reading!_


	6. Book Two: Purple Violet

**Okie dokie. Here we go.**

**-Nam-**

**Birth Stones**

**Book 2: Amethyst **

**Chapter 6**

**Sasuke's POV**

I had the incredible urge to… to just… _**kiss **_her, it was so strong it was like I couldn't fight it. So, I leaned over next to her, and eventually, my lips met her own. And, I have to say, in my long life, I have never felt something so… exhilarating before. It was like a thousand fireworks were going off in my head and all around me. I know, weird, yet… interesting.

But that wasn't the best part. Any thirst that I had had for Sakura, which wasn't too much more than a normal human, was completely gone. The only thing I was thinking about was her, and kissing her. It was _**great.**_ This had never happened to me before. I mean, how could it if this were my first time kissing someone, after all? Was this what Kairi had been talking about? Well, she was right. I'll have to thank her later.

**Sakura's POV**

When Sasuke leaned over, I thought he was going to tell me something, like whisper something to me. But instead, he kissed me…which is perfectly fine with me. His lips were cool, though, not warm like you would think. But, I mean, I think I was really starting to like him.

The kiss was sweet, but short, but only because a sharp pain when through my head.

"Ouch!" I cried.

"What's the matter?" Sasuke pulled away, a half-crazed look on his face. He looked scared, but in pure bliss at the same time.

"Something hit me," I frowned. I turned around, and some catty girl stuck her tongue out at me. Well, someone was jealous.

"Forget her," Sasuke said, and he grabbed my hand, and we finished watching the movie.

**Later**

Leaving the theatre with Kairi, who was totally begging me to dish out all the details of my alone time with her brother, and Sasuke, who was just content on staring at me, I happened to notice Ino. She was glaring at me. Not a good sign. But it was okay, because I just ignored her, and walked on out of the mall.

"Okay, so Sakura and I are going back to her house," Kairi automatically decided for me. "And you can go on home Sasuke," they exchanged a brief glance, and Sasuke nodded.

"I'll see you later," Sasuke said, and look came over his face as if he was trying to decide whether to kiss me again or not, which I wouldn't have minded, but he didn't.

"So… what happened? I was totally paying attention to the movie." Kairi said. I got into the passenger seat quietly, not saying a word. "Earth to Sakura!" Still I remained silent. Kairi left out a small huff, and then started the car. I waited just until I was pretty sure she thought I wasn't going to tell her, and then… I spilled.

"He kissed me," I said softly. Kairi hit the break harder than she should have at the stop sign.

"What?" she asked, and at first, I thought maybe she would be mad at me. "You go girl! You have unfrozen the crystal solid heart of Sasuke Uchiha!" I laughed.

"You'd say that about your own brother?" Kairi's smile faltered a bit.

"Well, yeah… Sasuke could have any girl he wants, but it's like he's scared to get close to anyone. So, I'm glad you're getting him to open up," Kairi finished, flashing me a bright smile.

"Uh, thanks," I told her, not really knowing what to say. Sasuke… I realized, thinking back on the short time I've known him, that he hadn't really talked much about his family or himself. I'd have to remember to start asking questions about them without making it seem like I was asking. The next minute, Kairi was already getting out of the car. Man that was _**way**_ fast…

"You want to come in?" I asked her, and her face lit up like a little kid on Christmas morning, looking at all the big presents just waiting to be opened. I laughed at her expression. "I'll take that as a yes." I opened the door, and was immediately swarmed by five little kids all screaming: "_**Sakura!**_"

"Uh, hi guys. What's up, why are you all huggy-huggy?" I was puzzled, because usually, Angel and Gazzy were the only ones who clung to me, being the youngest, but now, I had even Fang and Max clinging to me.

"It's like…" Max said, looking up at me.

"It's like we haven't seen you in forever," Fang finished for her, and the two shared a secret smile.

"Sakura, is that you?" my mom called. But behind her, there was a shock of brown, and I realized that it was a person. A brunette boy, with a deep tan and big brown eyes stood behind her. I remembered Ino introducing him to me as Kiba Inuzuka, but like the rest of the people at that lunch table, he hadn't really talked to me. So why was he here?

"Oh, who's this?" my mom asked, seeing Kairi. As soon as I thought it, Angel was speaking it.

"Kairi, Momma," and then Angel walked over to Kairi, hugging her around the middle, and Kairi picked her up. Angel then hugged her around the neck. "I like her," Angel said to me, and we all burst into laughter.

"Sakura, you know Kiba from school, don't you? And Kairi too?" I was looking at Kairi, who had her nose wrinkled as she looked in Kiba's direction, as if she smelled something terrible, and Kiba shifted a bit, uncomfortable, but his expression of being completely blank never wavered. I sniffed the air a moment, trying to smell what Kairi was smelling. Nothing… Hmm… "Sakura?"

Oh, ah… Yeah, uh, hi…" I said, babbling like a retard.

"Uh, well, I should probably be getting home now," Kairi said, and put Angel down, dropping a small kiss on the top of her head. Angel looked sad, but then she smiled. Creepy little mind reader. "It was nice to meet you all," Kairi said, and I assumed Angel had floated thoughts into Kairi's little brain, telling her all about the others.

"Come back anytime, Kairi," my mother called, and then Kairi walked out the door. Everyone then decided to walk from away from the front door, where we had all been standing, and walked to the kitchen. Everyone except Kiba and me, that is.

I was taking off my shoes, what he was doing, I have no clue.

"Hi," he said, flashing me a smile that was blindingly white against his extreme tan.

"Uh, hi…" What did he want?

"Well, I have to go." He said, pushing past me to the door. Huh? What the heck was up with this guy? His hand touched mine as he brushed past me, and when he closed the door behind him, I opened my hand to find a note.

_'Not everyone is as they seem.'_

What the hell did that mean?

**Sasuke's POV**

As Kairi walked in, I pounced. But before I could get out a word, thoughts drifted into my head. _'You owe me a thank you, darling brother o' mine.' _I frowned, my shoulders slumping out of force of habit when she had me in a particularly sticky situation that I really didn't want to be in. And bringing that up brought Sakura up, and if I could blush, I probably would have. But thinking that made me think of Sakura blushing today. God, now I want to see her.

"Uh…Thanks…" I muttered softly, but I knew she could hear.

"I told you so, and your welcome!" she said cheerily. "Now what is it?"

"Oh, uh, Dad wants to see us." It was true; my father did want to see us, but just Kairi and myself. So we either had done something wrong today, or… well, I couldn't really think of anything else.

We headed into the kitchen, and there stood Fugaku, eyes sharp, face stone-edged, waiting.

"So, you ran into an Inuzuka today, huh?" he said, jumping straight to the point.

"Yes. He was there when I took Sakura home today," Kairi answered, and I found myself irritated. He was at her _**house? **_What the hell?

"Is he…a descendant?" Fugaku asked, pausing as if it was a big deal. They all were, weren't they?

"Oh, yeah," Kairi and I said simultaneously. We looked at each other, and gave small smirks. My dad's eyebrow rose in question.

"He smells."

"Terrible," Kairi put in, scrunching her nose.

"All right. Watch him. They may be up to something. They've been trying to get rid of us for years." My father looked as if he was finished, but his expression changed, and I felt his thoughts, and I knew it was about me. "And Sasuke?" Told you. "Do you… plan on telling Sakura?" He stared me down. I figured that he didn't care either way, because I wouldn't be breaking any rules, and they'd love her anyway… but…

"I'm not sure," I admitted.

"Maybe…" Kairi's sharp intake of breath told me she knew exactly what would happen: vision. Sora zipped into the room, holding Kairi's shoulders. The others were quick to come.

"They're… They're going to tell her…"

**Well… I would like to point a few things out. Kairi, obviously, doesn't understand Sasuke, because she already has a mate, and she doesn't get why Sasuke hasn't tried to find one before Sakura. And Sasuke doesn't like admitting that Kairi is right when she is. Just thought I'd mention that. –Lol-**

**-Nam**

**Thanks To:**

_**TigerLilyette:** Thank you for being one of two people to review chapter five... THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH. -lol- c: I'm glad you liked it!_

_**KayDreams: **I'm uber happy you enjoyed it. Things will be stirring up A LOT soon, and more information on the vamps'll be showing up too. I'm so excited, it's coming along really good. I have several chapters ready for update, and I'll put up day after day, that way, you know, I get more reviews... -lol- c:_


	7. Blue Violet

**Okay, this chapter took along time to prepare, because I had to research A LOT. The websites given are real, and if you ever get bored and just feel like, "Ah, I need some vampireness in my life." I recommend looking at them. I only researched the four types, but there are a lot more than those, so, you know… if you ever feel like it.**

**-Nam-**

**Birth Stones**

**Book 2 – Amethyst:**

**Chapter 7**

**Sakura's POV**

Later that night, I caught Max and Fang on my computer.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked slowly, and at the sound of my voice, the two jumped.

"Nothing!" they cried at the same time.

"Yeah, right," I scoffed. "So what are you looking at?" I came around the back of the chair the two of them shared to see a curious website.

"It's about vampires," Fang supplied. I snorted.

"Yeah, I got that from the screen." The website was called .com and at the top it said: VAMPIRES: VAMPIRE NAMES AROUND THE WORLD. It was weird. Why were they looking at this? "Why are you guys looking at this?"

"Kiba told us about it," Max said. Kiba? What. The. Hell.

"Did he? What else did he tell you?"

"That we could type in the name and place in the Google bar, and it'll tell us stuff about that particular vampire," Fang said. Hm.

"Well, I'm kind of tired, so maybe tomorrow, okay?" I told them. They nodded and got up. They hugged me, and then left the room.

As soon as they left, I ran to the chair. I selected four random places and their vampire names, and set to work.

**Later**

I woke up at my desk, my computer screen on, and four windows open on the screen: my vampire research. I didn't know why I was _**'researching' **_anything, but something in my gut told me I should. Yeah, I was doing this on gut feelings…how wonderful.

After finding the sites, I had been too tired to read, so I turned some music on and fell asleep. Now, I was fully awake. My first name and place of interest was Eastern European Incubus. I found out about it on .com. But the only thing it told me was that vampires were gorgeous, and that they drank blood, two things of which I was already aware, I guess. I've seen movies, and as far as I know, it's all just a myth anyway, right? It also said they assumed female forms, and usually bit male humans. But I found this unlikely, because vampires could be anyone, and they could bite anyone, too.

I hit the back button and came to another website: .. It was about traditional vampires and it listed things like their powers: shape-shifting, amazing strength, control of animals, weather, and even their victim's mind, and seeing in the dark, too. It listed limitations and vulnerabilities like: weakening in the sun, and not being able to cross water. It said things like they couldn't go into a house unless they were invited in. Come to think of it, I've read a book like that: The Vampire Diaries, by L. J. Smith. It was a really good book, and there was a third one out that I needed to get, too. It said that they couldn't be seen in mirrors or make a shadow, or so the site said. It also listed ways to kill them such as: a stake through the heart, cutting off the head, burning, cutting out the heart and burning it. I thought they were all pretty gruesome, but maybe that's just me.

And the, at the bottom, it listed types; the name list form the site that Max and Fang had originally been on, but this one had info about each one, though. I book-marked the page and then went to investigate the other sites.

I proceeded to check the Kappa originating right here in Japan, and I think I remembered reading about it when I was in middle school. Someone brought in a book about legends and myths, and I'm pretty sure the Kappa was in it. I found out about it on .com, and come to find out, it wasn't even a vampire. It was more like a water demon or something.

And the Dybbuk turned out to be nothing but a possessive spirit of a dead person who showed up on the eve of your wedding, but I could have told myself it was a vampire, because the word "dybbuk" showed up in the movie "The Unborn" when Sasuke Kairi and I had gone to the movies yesterday.

And then there was the Filipino Danag, which I read about on .com. Apparently a man sucked some lady's finger after she cut it, and drained her dry, and the Danag race, who were friendly with humans, were dubbed none-human-friendly from then on. It listed other countries at the bottom of the page so I book-marked it, too.

After that I sat back and wondered again why I was doing all this. My thoughts took me back to the note Kiba had given me yesterday:

'_**Not everyone is as they seem.' **_Hmmm……

**Well, I'm going to have to cut it right here for this chapter. I had fun preparing this chapter, even though it took me forever. __ I thought it was cool that I found that Danag story that was in Twilight. (The book, not the movie :D) That was pretty neat. Anyway, like I said, the websites are real so, check 'em out.**

**Thanks To:**

_**MistTwilight: **Yay! Someone new! I love new people! -lol- I'm super glad you liked it, and I hope you keep reading!_

_**KayDreams: **Why thank you! Well, I would tell you, but... YES, YES HE IS. -lol-_

_**Mistyjet: **Thanks bunches!_


	8. Red Violet

**Well, well, well. Things are about to cook up, I can tell you that much. But first, I would love to thank God for spell check and word counter. :D Thank you, God. Okay, I don't need it that bad, but I'm at my dad's and this laptop is really crappy so I can never catch all my mistakes, and… I just like to see how many words I've typed. :3 Teehee! Okay, enough, enough! Vampires and SasuSaku time!**

**-Nam-**

**Birth Stones**

**Book 2: Amethyst**

**Chapter 8**

**Sasuke's POV**

I stopped taking Sakura to and from school for awhile after Kairi's vision. If Kiba had been at her house I would have made a scene, and besides, she missed driving her little brothers and sisters to and from school, too, so when I said something about it, she didn't question me. Now, two weeks later, it was Monday, and so far, Kiba hadn't made a move to go to her house or even talk to her at school, so I figured it was okay to drive her again. Besides, I missed her, which is absurd because I just saw her on Friday, but still. And… I was anxious. I hadn't talked to her all weekend, so I didn't know if… she knew…

Two weeks ago, the night we went to the movies, and the night I kissed Sakura for the first time, Kairi had a vision. And she wouldn't tell anyone what happened in it. But, at around 3 in the AM, Kairi had woken me up to tell me what it was about. She said she'd seen Kiba and Sakura in the forest, and Kiba was telling her a "story", but the vision skipped around, and then she saw Sakura telling me that she knew what we were. I flipped out.

'"_Was she… okay? Did she freak out?"' _I had asked, but Kairi had no idea. So yeah, I was a bit anxious. I'd been anxious last eek on Monday at school, too. And I was pretty sure she'd noticed that something was up, but she hadn't said anything either, so I didn't know what to expect this morning. I had decided to come ten minutes early, just in case. Kairi had said she couldn't tell the background around us when Sakura was telling me she knew, so, better to be prepared.

"Hey," she said softly. She was already out of the house, and she'd even opened the drivers' side door and was bent over me, a concerned look on her face, without me even realizing it. I was _**that**_ out of it.

"Hi," I said just as softly. Her green eyes searched my face, concerned. _Well, she hasn't run away screaming, so…_

"Are you alright?" she asked, her hand reaching to touch my forehead. I grabbed her hand, swiftly pulling her into my lap, her legs hanging out the open door her head laying on the head rest.

"I am now," I found myself saying. Why was it that I could speak my mind around her? Oh, I know: because she's 'IT' for me. She giggled and tried to get up, but I wouldn't let her leave my lap. She looked at me, now sitting up.

"What?" she asked. I silently grabbed her wrists, moving her arms to wrap around my neck. Somehow, being what I am, this didn't bother me. My throat didn't even ache like it sometimes does in class, being surrounded by so many humans.

Our faces were particularly close now, and Sakura just stared and blushed… but then she shivered. I felt her hands against the back of my neck, and then they moved to cup either side of my face.

"Sasuke, you're freezing," she said, and then pressed herself against me, trying to keep me warm. Yeah, like that'll ever happen.

"I'm fine," I told her, reluctantly pulling her away to face me. But then, I heard Sakura's mother's thoughts: _'Why's that car still sitting out front?' _"But your mother's coming to find out why we haven't left yet." Sakura's eyes widened and she crawled over to the passenger's seat. Damn it. I was rather comfortable, holding her in my arms like that.

**Sakura's POV**

Today, we were going on a class trip. Even though it was overcast, everyone was excited.

"So, what happened this morning?" Kairi asked. I had been 5 minutes late, even though Sasuke had surprisingly come earlier than usual. I knew there was something he wasn't telling me, I mean, there's been something he hasn't been telling since we met, but this was a different something I think. Or maybe it was the same something, only it was more urgent than it had been before. Either way, I wanted to know what it was, but I wasn't going to flat out ask him.

"Huh? I don't know what you're talking about," I said playing dumb. I'm pretty sure she saw right through it, but she left it at that. Minutes later we were getting on the buses, getting ready to tour the most popular places in Konoha.

"Hey," Kiba said, sitting down next to me.

"Uh, hi," I said. What did this kid want from me? He slipped me a piece of paper, then leapt up, just as Sasuke walked up. Sasuke simply glared at him, watching his back as he walked to the back of the bus. Okay, Sasuke obviously didn't like Kiba. I quickly hid the note in my jacket pocket. "Hey," I said, and pulled him into the seat next to me… only he didn't budge. I pulled with all my might. Nothing… and I was pretty strong for my age, height, and build. "Sasuke!" I found myself shouting a bit frantically. He shook his head and looked to me. He sat down, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Hey. Why are you yelling?" he asked.

"You just… worried me…" I muttered. That had been weird. He was like a large block of marble, it was insane. I shivered. "You're still cold? Sasuke are you sure you're okay?" I searched his dark eyes, but got nothing.

"I'm fine. Promise," he said, loosening his grip on me. I frowned at this. He smirked and tightened his grip on me again. Good.

"Hey, Sasuke," Itachi said, sitting in the seat across the aisle from us. This time, he let go of me altogether. I frowned even more than the first time.

"I have something important I need to talk to him about," he said and then looked around us. And then he leaned over and kissed me. It took me by surprise, so I couldn't even mutter "okay". Itachi's eyes widened and I blushed. He laughed this big, monstrous boom that made everyone look in our direction. I blushed even more, which made him laugh again.

"You picked the cute one, eh, Sasuke?" I blushed even more, if that was possible.

"I told you," Sasuke muttered out of the side of his mouth, and then turned away from me. I was reminded about how I'd been meaning to talk to Sasuke, too… about us. We were really close, but as Kairi had asked me the other day on IM, we weren't an "item", and we weren't going out. I was busy thinking about this when I remembered the note in my pocket. I pulled it out of my pocket and read:

'_**We're eating lunch in the park today. Meet me at the fountain. I have something I need to tell you.'**_ Hmm.

**Sasuke's POV**

"Keeping an eye on Twinkle Toes?" Itachi asked me. I nodded. "Look…" he said, and I turned my eyes on him.

"Hn?" I grunted.

"Maybe… why don't you just tell her…?" he asked cautiously. He was afraid he would make me mad. True, it did irk me a bit, because it was none of his damn business, but he was my brother.

"I…want to… but…" I shook my head. I didn't know what I wanted.

"You're afraid…" Itachi said, nodding. "You like her that much, huh?"

"More than like," I muttered. It was true. I… loved her, I guess. I anted her to know everything, and I guess that's why I didn't drive her for two weeks: that was Kiba's two weeks "go for it" chance, but he hadn't used it. And I couldn't stand to loose time with her any more. I had half a mind to come over to her house late at night, but she would never go to sleep… or I wouldn't at least.

"I'm happy, little bro. I'm glad it's her and not some stuck up whore. But, I got to tell you… Namine… she doesn't like this one bit…" I snorted.

"You think I'm going to stop hanging out with Sakura just because Namine doesn't like her?" I asked, being a complete ass.

"No, I –"

"Talking about something interesting, brother and lover of mine?" Namine asked her eyes flicking form me to Itachi. She sat down in the seat next to Itachi, putting herself between us so we couldn't talk anymore.

"Nope," I said. "Just staying warm. You might want to try it sometime. It might unfreeze that block of ice you call a heart," I told her coolly. She scowled and huffed. I pulled Sakura as close as I could without pulling her into my lap.

"Wha…? She said in confusion. Then she made a "screw it" look, and laid her head on my chest and closed her eyes. Namine made a look of disgust, and flipped her head away from me to whisper furiously with Itachi. _'I really hate you right now,' _she thought. Good.

**Well, there's an interesting chapter there for you. We learn something a few things about the vampires: they sleep! And they're very cold! :D I think it's weird for them NOT to sleep, so thus, they sleep. -_- zzz :D I mean, I love to sleep, because you don't have to worry or even think, for that matter, about anything at all, so I mean, why deprive the vamps of this take-a-load-off luxury? Yeah…**

**-Nam-**


	9. Pink Violet

**Cooking up, cooking up, cooking up! It's going good, and everything is falling into place. Yes! c: Oh yeah! XD Anyway, enjoy!**

**-Nam-**

**Birth Stones**

**Book 2: Amethyst**

**Chapter 9**

**Sakura's POV**

I walked around the entire field trip with Sasuke, Itachi, Kairi, and the occasional Sora. Namine was no where to be seen. I was a bit worried that she wasn't around because of me… I don't think she likes me and I can't figure out why. Kiba was nowhere in sight, but I was glad he wasn't around.

We went to Main Street first, the biggest shop and market attraction in Konoha. And then we headed to North Town Mall, the rich and fancy part of town, and the biggest mall in all of Japan. And for lunch, of course, we went to Fountain Park in the middle of Konoha.

"Sasuke?" I asked a bit timidly. I'd meaning to ask him about this for a few weeks now. I mean, we'd been in school since August, and it was nearly Halloween, and ever since we'd met (the very first day of school), we've had a thing for each other, but we hadn't really put a label on it.

I was eating with one hand, while holding Sasuke's freezing, ice cold hand with my other. He wasn't eating, like usual. At first, I thought it had just been that he didn't like cafeteria food, but he wasn't eating here either, even though he'd bought a lunch like everyone else while we were on Main Street. Come to think of it, Kairi and the others never ate either, and as I looked around, I realized they weren't eating now… Weird…

"Hn?" he grunted, turning his dark eyes on me. Oh, God, I had his attention. _Okay, Sakura, don't stutter, don't pause, just ask!_

"Uhm… W-hat does… What…What are we?" _Smooth move, dummy, you did everything you told yourself not to do, and you asked a totally unclear question, too. _I'm such an idiot.

Sasuke's brow furrowed as he thought about my babbled, stuttery sentence.

"Human. Man, Woman. Teenagers. High school students?"

"No, no," I burst out, shaking my head. And then I gulped, knowing that my face was giving all signs of nervousness. "I mean…this…" I said as I slowly lifted our entwined fingers. His eyes widened slightly, and then he laughed. I frowned. Why was he laughing? "What? What's so funny?"

"You are," he stated, a glint of something in his eyes.

"But, I was… I didn't… Huh?" I was totally confused.

"Do you want to know a secret?" he asked, smiling slightly. I shrugged, kind of, a nd he chuckled a bit. He leaned over to whisper in my ear. "I've considered you my girlfriend since the movies last month." I pulled away to look at him.

"Really?" I searched his face.

"Really." Wow…

"I…" I wasn't sure of what to say.

"Hopefully, you're okay with that… I mean, you haven't run away screaming yet, so I figured…" he trailed off, looking away from me. I couldn't help it. I laughed, really loud. His eyes looked up to search my face.

"I'm glad. Because if you had said we were only friends, I might _**have**_ run away screaming." He smiled, pleased, and leaned toward me again.

"Well, well, Mr. Uchiha…" We looked up to see our Science teacher, Mr. Hatake, said and I felt my cheeks flare with undeniable heat. I was pretty sure Sasuke was about to kiss me.

"Hello, Kakashi," Sasuke said simply. Mr. Hatake smiled.

"We're at school, so I have to be mean. Watch the PDA. And say hello to your parents for me. I'll come visit sometime next week. At that moment, I really, truly, took a good look at Kakashi Hatake. His hair was a soft silver, styled with a lot of gel. And even though he was a teacher, he didn't look much older then us, even though I knew he was 26, he looked 19. His eyes were a brilliant blue, and he was wearing black dress pants and a white, un-tucked dress shirt with some simple black shoes. He reminded me of… well, the Uchihas.

"I will," Sasuke smiled, and then he tensed, making Kakashi tense, making me want to scream from all the tension. "Family emergency," he said simply, and got up. I immediately sweeped the tables in the park, looking for Kairi and Itachi and Sora. I couldn't find them. When I turned to ask Sasuke where they could have gone, I found him gone, too. And Kakashi had disappeared, too.

But guess who had shown up at the fountain?

**Sasuke's POV**

"What?"

"Dad's coming," Itachi said, pacing frantically. Kairi was biting her nails, a bad habit at acting human. Sora, of course, was calm as ever, and he was struggling to get a grip on Itachi's panic, but obviously failing.

"Why? What's going on? Is mom coming with him?" I was extremely confused, that is, until Itachi's thoughts began to skitter loudly across my mind: _Namine's missing…You pissed her off, bad… I don't know what she'll do… Sakura might be in danger…_

"_**Fuck!**_" was the only thing I could find to say. I grabbed a large branch and hurled it into a tree not far away. The tree split in half.

"Sasuke," Kairi said softly. _' You aren't far from a bunch of humans, you know. Keep the damage to a minimum…'_ Kairi. Always looking out for me, even when I'm flipping out.

"Sorry," I muttered in her direction. "Itachi…" I couldn't even describe to him what I was going to do if Namine touched Sakura.

"She won't, I promise," Itachi said firmly. Usually, Itachi's word was true, it meant something, like for instance, he said she wouldn't, so she most likely wouldn't, because he wouldn't let it happen. But it didn't change the fact that my woman was being threatened. I was still pissed, and I was still going to act like an ass.

"It's okay," Kairi said, and I realized I'd been so deep in my own thoughts, I hadn't realized she'd pulled me into a hug. "You're worried, it's natural. When someone is 'IT' for you, this is the way you act about them."

"Like what? Over-protective and going insane? Yeah, you've got it right on the nose, Kairi." She pulled away and gave me a dirty look. "Sorry, again," I said, and she shrugged.

"Forget it. It's really hard, trust me. Sasuke, I know you hate it, but… you're probably going to cry…" I looked up at her. Me? Crying? Not happening. And then it hit me. All of a sudden, that's exactly what I felt like doing. I could feel the tears at the back of my eyes. It freaked me out, because I couldn't understand why I was feeling like this. "Sasuke? Listen to me: With a bond like this, emotions are very empowering, and so if you feel angry, and hurt and panicked, it's going to be ten times worse than normal, because it involves Sakura," she told me quickly.

"Sasuke, can you hear her thoughts?" Itachi spoke out randomly. Through the haze of the situation, I hadn't thought about that. I reached out… and I felt her fiery anger like an intense bubble, but she was too far away to hear her thoughts, but they were angry thoughts. Not exactly the best thing to find out right now.

"I can feel her, but I can't hear her, she's too far away." I felt hot and fever-ish, which was weird, because I usually feel, well, I don't feel my own temperature, really. And I definitely couldn't have a fever. _'Panic, Sasuke… I told you it was more intense…' _

"Everyone spread out," a familiar voice said from not far away. "Find Namine," my dad said. I don't think I'd ever been so glad to see him.

**Sakura's POV**

"So…" I said. I walking toward a clearing in the woods with Kiba. "What did you want to tell me?"

"Well…" he said, his brown eyes flashing at me. "This might sound a bit… I know, absurd, but I want to tell you a story."

"A story?" What the hell? Why would he bring me here to tell me a story?

"Uh-huh…" he said, sounding almost unsure about the situation.

"Okay… shoot," I said.

"There's.. this legend, see. And in the legend, there's a group of people who drink blood."

"Yeah, vampires. I know about the site you slipped my little brother and sister," I said coldly, glaring at him. He gave me an innocent, 'oops', expression. "Look, whatever this is about, leave my family out of it."

"Alright, shhh…" he shushed me. I hadn't realized it, but I'd raised my voice, and I could now hear my last few words ringing through the forest.

"What do vampires have to do with anything?" I asked much quieter this time.

"Just… listen, okay?" he said, an edge of frustration to his voice. "These blood suckers ran into a pack of wolf spirits."

"Wolf spirits?" He had to be kidding me. What did he think I was? Stupid?

"Indians," he explained. "The story comes from on the reservation, where I live. Anyway, they had the ability to morph, or that's how it sounds, into wolves. Anyway, the wolf spirits ran into a pack of these leeches – "

"Why do you keep referring to them as something terrible? They're people do, right? They just have different way of life." I was being silly, I realized, but it bothered me, the way he talked about them like trash. I'm retarded. It's a story, Sakura.

"It's a story, Sakura."

"Right… Continue."

"Anyway, the wolf spirits knew that if the humans knew about the – vampires, they'd kill them. So they struck a deal – they wouldn't expose them for what they really were as long as they didn't change humans into vampires." Okay… I still couldn't see the point in him telling me all this.

"Okay…"

"Well, see, the characteristics of these vampires are cold, pale skin, incredible speed, strength, and beauty, their eyes get dark when they haven't fed…"

"What the hell?!" I screeched. I was tired of this crap! "This has nothing to do with anything!"

"Don't you get it?!" Kiba snapped, shaking me by my shoulders. "I'm trying to tell you…!" Suddenly, I start to piece things together. _"Sasuke, you're freezing…!" '…his dark eyes…' 'They're beautiful…'_

"That one time they all missed school…" _"We're going hiking…"_ "Are you… trying to tell me that… the Uchihas are…" I couldn't finish.

"Say it." Kiba ground out through clenched teeth. "Say it. _**Now.**_"

"…vampires?"

**Well, well, well. What did I tell you? It cooked up, majorly. Yeah, that's what I thought! Haha, I'm a dork. Anyway, we learned a bit more about our vamps: When finding "IT", the emotions involving them are WAY stronger than emotions not dealing with them… Yeah, kind of confusing, but not really, yah know? :D**

**-Nam**


	10. Yellow Violet

**So, we're gonna get inside Namine's head in this chapter. Fun, fun. Not really, she's a very angsty person right now, haha. Opsie! Said too much. Haha. **

**-Nam**

**Birth Stones**

**Book 2: Amethyst**

**Chapter 10**

**Namine's POV**

I'll kill her. _**I'll kill her.**_ She's endangering us all by even existing. Leave it to Sasuke to be destined with a human.

I was running through the forest, following her scent. _**Her. Sakura.**_ I hate her! She's just a distraction to Sasuke and to our family.

I sniffed the air. She was close. And then I heard her. Even though the whisper was barely audible, I could still hear it, plain as day.

"…vampire?" So she knew.

"Yes! Finally! Don't you see?" Another voice rang out. "That's why you have to stay away from them!" Well, we had a common goal, this other voice and I. I was planning on flat out killing her, but maybe I didn't have to… If she didn't run away and cringe in fear of us like… I shook my head to get rid of the thought. Maybe this person could help me. That's when I smelled it: the stench of dirty, filthy, wet dog. Eww… I was going to have to work with an Inuzuka.

**Sasuke's POV**

"You guys!" Namine's voice sounded into the space between us.

"Namine!" I said, running as fast a I possibly could to her. "Where. Is. She?" I asked. I was breathing really hard for no reason. I was gasping like I couldn't get enough air. I still felt like crying, and I was struggling to keep the pressure behind my eyes from spilling over. My throat felt tight and I seriously felt like curling up and bawling like a baby.

"Easy, Spaz," she said with a smirk. "She's in a clearing about a mile away… with Kiba." My heart sunk in my chest. Kiba…

"_**Shit,**_" I cursed out loud. The pressure grew, and I had to blink a few times before I could say anything, but even then, I couldn't _**think **_of anything to say.

"Namine! Quit torturing your brother!" Fugaku growled as he came and stood in front of me. "You went through the same thing with Itachi, so you know what's going on with him. And if you don't cut it out, I swear, you won't leave the house, not even to feed."

"Namine, your being super insensitive! It's like, I don't even know you anymore, and I've know you for three hundred and forty-seven years! What has gotten into you…?" Kari said as she wrapped her arms around my shoulders in a hug. That's when I realized: What was I still doing here? I could stop Kiba…

"I'm going to her," I stated as I pulled out of Kairi's embrace and walked pat Namine and my dad. But I turned around and pointed a finger at Namine. "And you." Her eyes widened in mock horror. "Me and you. Later. You'll be lucky if I don't rip you to shreds." That's when her eyes widened in real terror, but she covered it up fast. She knew I was both stronger, and faster than her, and more skilled even though she'd been in a war and she had two hundred something years on me.

"I'll be waiting little brother," she said snarkily. "I'll be waiting."

**Sakura's POV**

Vampires? Is that possible? It was ludicrous, but at the moment it seemed logical. Scary? Maybe a little, but I couldn't think of the Uchihas as people who would hurt me.

"Why should I stay away from them?" Kiba's jaw jumped and he took a step back like I'd just tried to throw acid at him.

"Are you stupid?" Now I wish I had tired to throw acid at him. "They'll kill you!"

"No, they won't! They… they like me… and I like them!" I yelled, suddenly infuriated that'd he dissed people I'd come to like so much. "And, why should I listen to you anyway? I don't even know you, and to be honest, I don't really want to." He growled in frustration, and it scared me, because it was so low and guttural, it literally sounded like a dog.

"I'm telling you, you've got to stay away or – " Just then, Sasuke burst into the clearing. He looked… flustered. Which was definitely a new look on him, what with him be all calm, cool, and collected most of the time.

"Sakura…" he hesitated, as if debating whether to come near me. Which made me nervous, and a little upset. He scrutinized my face and then came closer to me. He looked at Kiba and scowled. "You'll be sorry. I promise you that much." Sasuke cautiously grabbed my hand and then we left Kiba standing by himself, looking simply furious.

A few minutes later, we were shrouded by trees… I had to know. It was eating away at me. So I didn't the only thing I could do: I planted my feet to the ground, and when that didn't work, I started tugging in the other direction. In a few minutes time, I looked like Angel when she wanted something at the store and Mom and Max had to drag her out of there.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" His words came out annoyed, but when he turned around to see me struggling, he was laughing.

"Stop moving…!" I said, and he did.

"Come on," he said simply, and gave my arm a light tug.

"Sasuke…" I said, a bit whiny.

"Sakura, please…" His voice was serious, but… pained? He rested his forehead on mine, his flesh cold, but the contact made my face tingle with… something I couldn't place. He wasn't hesitant anymore, and I was happy, but something about him just told me: pain, panic, sadness. I was going to irritate him, I knew I was. But I _**had **_to know. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"Is it true?" I asked in a barely audible whispered. I heard Sasuke take a deep, shuddery breath, and my eyes fluttered open. He pulled away to give me a 'I-don't-get-it' look, but I knew he was playing dumb. I knew what I'd heard. "Sasuke." I said firmly, and his eyes saddened noticeably. "Is. It. True?" Sasuke silently hung his head, and I knew: He was a vampire.

**Haha! The secret is out! Whooo! Yeah, if you hadn't noticed yet, I tried to make something major happen on the last chapter of every book. It makes it look good I think. Haha. c: **

**-Nam**

_**Thanks to: **_

_**KayDreams: **__Yes, well, I hope you enjoy the way things went in the past three chapters, haha. I felt it had to happen like this, where Sasuke couldn't really stop her from finding out._

_**MistyJet:**__ Thank you! Haha, you make me feel like a million bucks!_

_**MiseryBlossom: **__OH MY GOD I THINK I LOVE YOU TOO! Haha, thanks for reviewing1 You're BEAUTIFUL! Haha :D_


	11. Book Three: White Jonquil

**Now, I have to admit that things are kind of intense, emotions wise, so be warned. MEN DO CRY! I have seen it happen, but I wouldn't really call him a man. He's like, a year older than me, but… ANYWAY!**

**-Nam**

**Birth Stones**

**Book 3: Aquamarine**

**Chapter 11**

**Sasuke's POV**

I was breathing shuddery breaths, and I didn't know why. She knew, oh my God, she knew. I wanted to run away, but at the same time, I felt like I couldn't move.

"Why…" Oh my God. She hates me. She's going to sun, and then something bad is going to happen. Why, God, why me? I blinked hard, but instead of holding tears back, a few slipped out. I heard Sakura's gasp, and then her warm fingers reached out and wiped them away. "Sasuke, why didn't you tell me about this sooner? I mean, it's been about two months since we met… We've been so close…" her voice trailed off. _**What?**_ My eyes snapped up to look at her. "What?" she asked innocently.

"You're not… running?" I asked. "You're not scared?" She gave me a look like I'd lost my mind.

"Scared? No, silly!" she said with a laugh. Maybe she was the one who'd lost her mind. And suddenly, this feeling swelled in me, and then I was yelling. I had to tell her everything.

"Why not? I… I could kill you! Any of us could kill you!" She laughed again. What the hell? "Stop laughing, damn it!" I shouted. She stopped laughing and gave me a look that purely read out "Sasuke-your-being-ridiculous". And then, she rid her face of all emotions, which looked really strange on her. And out of nowhere, she took a big step and, more or less, flung herself at me. "Wha…?" was all I could say a I immediately caught her without even thinking about it. She held on tight for a moment, her arms wrapped around my neck, her legs around my waist. Then, she pulled back to look at me.

"I know you won't though," she whispered softly. My God, she was an angel… But I still had things to tell, so I put her down and stepped back.

"You don't know anything!" I shouted, and her expression went to "You're-being-an-ass-you're-insulting-my-intelligence". "Look at this!" I said, and ran over to a nearby tree and lightly plucked it up, completely uprooted it, and then tossed it a good distance away, taking down a tree or two in the process. It was nothing, like picking up a pillow. I ran to several different places and watched Sakura's head swivel, trying to keep up. I came back, not even breathing, let alone breathing hard like a normal human would have been. "Don't you see? I'm… dangerous."

"Sasuke…" her firm voice could my attention. "If you were going to kill me," she said a bit louder than needed, and I winced slightly at the words. "…you would've done already," she said, softer this time, and cupped my face in her hand. I held onto her wrists lightly, caressing her skin with my thumbs. I could feel the veins that pumped her blood, and I could feel her pulse, soft and rhythmic, not erratic like it would've been in she were afraid. She wasn't changing her mind, which is what I wanted, wasn't it? I wanted her to stay with me, so much, to not be afraid…

"But Sak-"

"But nothing, Sasuke," she said, cutting me off. "You aren't getting rid of me just because you're a vampire." She looked at me long and hard. Oh God, she wasn't going anywhere. She'd stay with me. I blinked a couple times, trying to keep the tears that wanted out so badly at bay.

"Sakura, I –"

"There they are!" Kairi shouted, bursting through the trees Sora and my parents.

"Sasuke…" my mother said softly, and I looked up at her, a look of pure concern on her face. I looked at Sakura, who leaned in and pressed her lips to my forehead, and gave me a little push. I couldn't hold it back anymore, so I let the pressure inside of me out, my shoulders shaking hard as I finally let myself cry. I felt like such a pansy, and I wanted to stop, but I couldn't figure out…_**how.**_ The tears just kept coming, and I couldn't do anything but let them come. I heard Sakura gasp a my mother ran out to me, and held me close, whispering things like "It's alright, she's here, I'm here, we're all here, it'll be okay" and shushing me softly.

"Sasuke…" I heard Sakura's soft whisper, her voice pained and it cracked half way through the word. That's when I completely lost it and bawled like a fucking baby.

**Sakura's POV**

As Sasuke walked over to his mother, or so I guessed that's who she was, his shoulders began to shake. He was crying, and I suddenly had the urge to run to him and hold him, and tell him that I'd never leave him, that I'd stay with him forever.

"Sasuke…" I found myself whispering, and was surprised when my voice cracked. At that moment, Sasuke's shoulder shook even harder, and he had to cling to his mother to stay on his feet. I could feel tears starting to brim. What was wrong? What happened? Was it me?

"It's okay," Kairi said a she came to stand next to me. "Well, it's kind of hard to explain, but it's kind of like emotional overload." Kairi looked at me, searching my face.

"Uh, I know, if that's what you're wondering. But, I'm not afraid. Actually, that's kind of what Sasuke and me where talking about before you got here, my being scared." Kairi cocked her head to the side like: _Why __**aren't**__ you?_ "I… I just, I know you won't hurt me."

"I'm glad you're not scared. I really you, Sakura. You're like, the best friend I've ever had. Well, you know, besides Namine, but she's acting really weird, so…" Kairi gave me a shrug and hugged me. I hugged her back hard.

"I'm not going anywhere," I said, because I wanted her to know, too. I was staying right where I was.

"Alright, let's head back to the house. We'll figure things out there," said a man, who I assumed was Sasuke's father. He was… ferocious? He looked very strict, and his sharp features made him look strong and even mean. I hadn't realized it, but Sasuke had let go of his mother, and was lightly holding my hand. I looked at him, moisture still around his eyes from crying. I reached up and wiped it away, and then hugged him hard. He hugged back, and took a deep breath and sighed softly.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," he whispered in my ear. "I'm usually not that big a baby…" I smiled at this.

"Don't worry. I don't think of less you because you cry. Everyone does sometimes. I do, too." I gave him a small smile and he gave me a look that said he didn't really like the thought of me crying. I rolled my eyes. He was back to normal.

"Come on," he said, and then picked me up bridal-style, and ran.

**Yaaaaay! Haha, I told you. Men cry. So, to be more explanatory, emotions involving a vamps "It" (you'll figure out what this is later, trust me) are extremely intense. But it's not just emotions like sadness and pain, happiness and pleasure are included and tuff like that, too. You'll learn, I promise. Haha**

**-Nam**

_**Thanks To: **_

_**BascketBallAngel27: **__Ohemgee, I think I LOVE YOU! Haha, I absolutely adore long reviewers! They make me so happy! I'm so glad you like it! Haha, yeah I know, my chapters are short. It's like every time I think I've got it nice and long, it turns out to be uber short. -_- But thanks so much!_

_**KayDreams: **__Sweetheart, it's Namine who wants to kill her. You know, Sasuke's sister. And she changes her mind, btw. She just wants Sakura to stay away from Sasuke and her family. Haha :D_

_**ThisIsAnymous: **__Oh my God, I think I love you, too! Haha! Thanks so much!_

_**MistyJet: **__WHOOOOOOOOOOOO! Haha, now that we have the secret's out, we can get to more interesting stuff… Haha!_

_**MiseryBlossom: **__…'the fuck? Haha, just kidding. Nah, you don't have to wait that much. I have like, all the way up to the start of Chapter 16 written, I just have to type it all up, haha. XD Mmmm, Sasuke and vampires… Put 'em together and you have the ultimate dream. XD Kiba's pretty cute, too. ME LOVE YOU LONG TIME! Haha_


	12. Crystal Blue Jonquil

**Well, this chapter's pretty fun. Haha, we have running, and welcoming to the family in here, so… Let's go! Haha :D**

**-Nam**

**Birth Stones**

**Book 3: Aquamarine**

**Chapter 12**

**Sakura' POV**

Being carried by a vampire who's running is a lot like riding a motorcycle, but way faster, and o much more fun. Yes, I was having fun, being carried by my vampire boyfriend who was running at unnatural speeds, through the woods. The wind didn't even faze us, he was going that fast. It was mind-boggling, him being a vampire, but it was the coolest thing ever, or at least I thought it was.

We reached the edge of the woods, where I found out that we weren't even near the park anymore. We were right behind the school. Suddenly, every speed situation with the Uchihas suddenly made sense to me. Sasuke put me down and we walked to his car. In five minutes, we had arrived at his house. It was huge, reminding me faintly of a castle. There were intricately carved ivy vines and leaves running up the stone of the wall. It was beautiful.

"Wow…" I found myself gaping. Sasuke smirked.

"It's not all that great. Namine's going to be sick of it after awhile," he said, leading me to the front door. "She's grounded," he said with a snort.

"Grounded?" I asked skeptically. He smirked.

"I'll explain later," he said and then opened the front door and we were inside. Everyone was seated in the big comfy chairs and couches, which were a lovely shade of tan, while most of the curtains and accessories where a deep red, the floors a deep tan wood. Everyone was sitting… except Namine. She was standing next to the side of the couch that Itachi was sharing with Kairi, and she was glowering at me.

"Alright," I jumped at the booming voice that had broken the silence. Everyone chuckled a bit at me, but Itachi's outright boom of a laugh made me blush, which made him laugh even more.

"I told you," Sasuke murmured quietly in my ear. I elbowed him in the side and he chuckled at me.

"Anyway," the man said, rolling his eyes at Itachi. "Let me introduce myself considering I haven't done that yet. I'm Fugaku Uchiha. And you must be the infamous human who we've heard so much about," he said, and held his hand out for me to shake. I blushed even more at his comment. I guess Sasuke and Kairi talk about me a lot, maybe even Sora and Itachi. And I'm sure Namine probably talked about me to, but not in a good way.

"Sakura. Sakura Haruno," I said, shaking his hand, and was surprised at how gentle the touch was, rather than rough like I'd imagined it was going to be.

"And this is my wife, Mikoto," he said, gesturing to the woman who I now realized looked strikingly like Sasuke, or rather he looked like her.

"Oh, stop that. Hello, there dear," she said, giving me a genuine smile and wrapping me into a hug. It was weird, because even though her skin was cold to the touch, the hug made me feel warm inside.

"Okay, now that we have that settled," Fugaku said after Mikoto had let go of me and Sasuke pulled me over to an empty chair. He sat down and I sort of stared at him. Where was I going to sit? It was only a one person chair, and there was no way we could share.

"Are you going to sit down, or are you going to stare at me all day?" Sasuke asked, bringing me out of my thoughts. Uh, was he crazy? His parents were right there, and… I didn't want to look like a whore, sitting on his lap like that. Before I could do anything, he pulled me by the belt loops on my jeans and I fell onto his lap. "It's different here," he whispered. "You don't have to worry about PDA in front of them. Trust me; Itachi and Nam do worse things than just looking cute on the couch like us."

"Okay… you know the truth about us, do you not?" Fugaku asked, his dark eyes meeting mine. I gave a slight nod.

"Yeah… I do," I said, and everyone watched me like I was about to jump up and tell them they were a bunch of freaks. I gave them a big smile and took Sasuke's hand cautiously, and was greeted by a kiss on the cheek and a room full of smiling Uchihas… of course, you know, Namine was making fake gagging motions.

"Well, can you keep it a secret? Do we have your word?" Fugaku asked, his voice stern, but soft. Namine scoffed.

"Her word? Are you kidding me? Fugaku, anyone can give you their word. It doesn't mean shit." I was taken aback. Did she honestly think…?

"You'd think I'd tell people about you guys?"

"Just ignore her," Sasuke whispered, and I could almost feel the smirk on his lips. "I do; it makes me feel better about things."

"No," I said out loud, looking at him and then Namine. "No, I'm not going to ignore her. Why would you think that? You don't even know me!"

"You're a human, that's all I need to know! You're all the same!"

"What…? Why would I even tell anyone? For one thing, you guys could be…" I gulped, remembering Kiba's "story". _'The wolf spirits knew that if the humans found out about them, they would kill them…'_ "…you could be killed, and that's another thing. No one would probably believe me. They'd think I'm crazy."

"Whatever, those are just excuses! You don't –"

"Namine! Go to your room, or get out of here!" Fugaku's voice raised about ten times in volume. Namine screamed, and I was surprised when the sound actually caused a very nice, and very expensive looking porcelain vase.

"_**I HATE YOU!**_" was the next thing that came out of her mouth as she looked directly at me and then flung herself around the corner and ran up the stairs. I flinched at her words, and Sasuke's hold tightened on me, his cold arm held protectively around my waste. I gave his hand a squeeze to let him know I was okay. Then, there was another loud slam, and I of course flinched again, and this time, Sasuke pulled me back a little bit and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"She broke the door," he said quietly, but everyone nodded.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered. I felt awful. She'd only acted like that because of me. Sasuke kissed my jaw lightly as if to tell me it was okay.

"It's not your fault," Itachi said, giving me a sweet smile as he got up and walked over and then ruffled my hair before he started toward the stairs.

"Namine… is very sensitive to your kind," Mikoto explained with a sad smile. _'Your kind…' _I felt like an alien.

"I see…"

"So, Sakura…" Fugaku said, his tone waiting, but patient.

"I would never, _**ever**_ tell anyone. I'll take it to my grave." Sora cracked a smile.

"Okay." Fugaku stood up. "Welcome to the family," he said, giving me a small smile, and then suddenly, he burst into laughter. "Boy, I have never seen you grin like that." I turned my head to look at Sasuke, who was smiling like mad at me, his perfect white teeth gleaming and his eyes alight.

And that's when I thought of something.

"Fugaku?" He turned around to look at me.

"Hn?"

"I have a question…" He nodded for me to go on. "If… if the story was true… does that mean the deal's been broken?"

**Ah, yes… So, what have we learned… let's see… 1) Namine hates Sakura 2) Namine hates Sakura 3) NAMINE HATES SAKURA. Yeah, you'll figure out why later, trust me. She has a good reason. Or at least I think it's good enough. Haha, anyway, Sasuke obviously got over his painful emotions from earlier in this chapter, what with him being all kissy-kissy and stuff, haha. Anyway, REVIEW BECAUSE YOU LOVE ME?!?!**

**-Nam**

_**Thanks to:**_

_**ThisIsAnonymous: **__Haha, I think you are now, yesterday I think you spelled it wrong, but, I always put whatever the screen name is letter for letter, so… XD Thanks so much, haha! I thought the strong emotions in my vampires would be nice twist. I'm glad you like it, haha. You know, I usually think of Fugaku like that, too, and… well, you learn more later in the story. I don't want to say anything, but… haha, I'm so happy! Not many people have been reading and reviewing until here lately. THANKS! 3_

_**Komer469: **__Yeah, I know. I can't really _s_ee either Nam or Kairi a being do bitchy, but it'll all work out in the end. Haha, thank _s_o much!_

_**MiseryBlossom: **__haha yeah. I thought it would be a good twist. Which parts surprised you? Haha, you plus coffee equals me giggling! Haha, XD xoxoxoxoxoxo_

_**MistyJet: **__THANK YOU! 3_


	13. Lavendar Jonquil

**So, well, I could tell you what you're going to see in this chapter, but what would be the fun in that? Haha XD**

**-Nam**

**Birth Stones**

**Book 3: Aquamarine**

**Chapter 13**

**Sakura's POV**

" I mean, Kiba said the story had come from down on the reservation, and he lives down there, right?" I asked. Fugaku nodded. "Wouldn't that mean if he knew about you guys, that he'd be apart of the… wolf spirit thingies himself?"

"She's got a point," Sora said softly.

"We can use that against them," Sasuke said.

"We'll think more on it later. Thank you, Sakura, for pointing that out," Fugaku said, and then he and Mikoto slipped into what I could see was the kitchen..

"Uh, yeah, we're going to…" Kairi said, looking into my eyes, and it was then that I realized for the first time that her eyes weren't the crystal blue they usually were, and when I looked to Sora, his weren't the cerulean blue they usually were either. They were the deep onyx that Sasuke's were, and Itachi's, and they're parents for that matter, too. "…hunt…" Kairi finished, and then she grabbed Sora's hand and they were gone, into the kitchen.

"Okay," Sasuke whispered in my ear, and I shivered a little bit. He chuckled. "Would you like a tour?" He rested his mouth against my forehead.

"I, uh…" I was still a bit confused about Kairi and Sora. He smiled against my skin, and it made me smile.

"You can ask me anything. I know there's a lot you're probably wondering about," he said, and then he gathered me in his arms, and then stood up.

"I know how to walk, you know," I muttered, and he laughed, setting me down.

"Come on," he said, and grabbed my hand, pulling me to the kitchen. I let show me several places, the backyard, the gardens, Itachi's and Kairi's room, and the entire time I was trying to figure out which question I was going to ask first. I hadn't realized it, but there were so many things I wanted to know. Eventually, I settled on the one I'd been wondering about most recently.

"Your eyes… how does that…?" Sasuke chuckled.

"Our eyes darken the longer we don't…feed…" he gave me a side-ways glance. I rolled my eyes at him. He smiled. "Anyway, when we do feed, the color comes back. Kairi's and Namine's last about half a week before they darken. Sora's darken the day he needs to feed. My parents, Itachi's, and mine last only about a day, but our eyes were dark when we were human." I gave a simple nod.

We headed to Sora's room next and the whizzed straight passed Namine's open door frame, and came to his room.

"Your room…" I said a I opened the door. It was nice. A large bed, big windows, large stereo, a lot of CD's, and book, and even movies.

"Yeah…" Sasuke said. I moved into the room and at down on the bed. The room was peaceful, and I was a little envious. The room was basically tan and midnight blue; the bed covers blue, the wall tan, the floors wooden and dark. Sasuke sat down next to me as my head reeled to take in as many details as I could.

"Sakura…" The quiet pleading in his voice worried me, and I snapped my head around to look at him. He was looking down, bangs covering his eyes.

"Sasuke?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be such a…" I was jolted into the fact that he was talking about crying, even after I'd reassured him it was fine.

"Sasuke…" I reached out to lift his chin so that he'd have to look at me, but faster than I could blink, he grabbed both my wrists and pushed me back on the bed, putting him on top of me. His bangs still hid his eyes, and I wanted to move them out of the way, but I obviously couldn't.

He looked like an angel of death, and I was surprisingly, but also not surprisingly, unafraid. I was actually even more compelled to have him closer to me than I had ever been before.

"Are you still not scared?" he asked quietly.

"No!" I snapped a bit angrily. "Will you quit trying to scare me off?" Sasuke groaned, and the sound made my temperature go up.

"You are '_**It**_'!" he said, and before I could even wonder, "It?" he crashed his lips against mine. I immediately wasn't irritated anymore. I melted into him, and then he began to kiss me with a fierceness, so hungry, I was a bit worried. Not that he might like, try and eat me alive, but that there might be something wrong that he wasn't telling me about. But nonetheless, I kissed back as fiercely as I could. For a moment, he stopped kissing me, and ran his tongue across my barely parted lips. I didn't mean to, but… I moaned. I felt like my lips had about a million nerve endings, making the pleasure of him slipping his tongue into my mouth feel ten times better than it would have been, had it been anyone else but him. His cold hands ran over my exposed skin that my long sleeve baby blue Abercrombie shirt had let be seen. I shivered, and I felt Sasuke's mouth turn to a crooked smile. He pulled his hands away and brought them up to cup my face.

"Hello, Lovebirds!" Kairi yelled as she flung the door open and practically bounded into the room. I jumped a bit, I mean, she'd just caught me making out with her brother, but Sasuke simply smirked, and feel on his side next to me on his bed, putting his arm under my neck. "So, I take it things are going swimmingly?"

"Yeah, until you showed up," Sasuke snorted.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I thought I'd keep Sakura a virgin a little while longer," Kairi shot back. The words were so bold, I was a bit shocked. Do _**what**_?

"Why, did you have a vision?" Sasuke asked, grinning like a goofball. Vision? Huh?

"Ugh, you boys and your hormones," Kairi shook her head. Sasuke frowned. "But, no, I just had a feeling."

"Huh?" I said, sitting up. "Vision?" I gave Kairi a 'WTF' face. Sasuke pulled me back down next to him and kissed me. It felt awkward with Kairi there, so it probably wasn't as good coming from my end as the ones we'd been sharing earlier. When he pulled back, I looked to see Kairi grinning like she was five years old and she'd just gotten a Barbie Jeep for her birthday.

"Okay," she said, and came and sat down on the bed next to me. "I have visions of the future. Selective ones, and I can't control when they come to me, but still visions." Kairi kept up her bright smile. "And Sasuke here, can read anyone's mind… apart from yours, I believe." I looked at Sasuke and he nodded.

"Am I broken?" I asked. What was wrong with me? Sasuke laughed.

"I can read minds, and you're the one who's worried about being the freak," he said shaking his head, but still smiling at me.

"Okay… so what's Kairi thinking right now?" I asked. Sasuke paused a moment, and then shook his head.

"Trust me, you _**do not**_ want to know," he said and Kairi laughed. "Hey, shut up," he suddenly said. "And Namine! Watch your thoughts, 'cause I _**really **_don't want to hear that," he yelled.

"Fuck you, Sasuke!" Namine's voice called from down the hall.

"Nope, that's what you have my brother for…" he said back, and Namine screamed. Man… This vampire stuff was going to take some getting used to.

**Haha, so let's see… We have our first real make out session, haha. and we have Kairi with visions and Sasuke with mind reading. And of course, Namine has her super-sonic scream from the last chapter. Yeah, I made that her ability. She can do more damage than break a vase…Haha! **

**-Nam**

_**Thanks To: **_

_**KayDreams: **__haha, you're goofy, but I lurve yah! Haha, yeah. She really dilikes her, or rather it's more she distrusts her, but yeahh… _

_**ThisIsAnonymous: **__And I am thinking that I LOVE YOU! Haha, I'm sorry. I think I'd die if I forgot mine. ______

_**GirlInBlack: **__Dang, girl! You've been reading all this time and I haven't been able to thank you 'cause I haven't known this whole time?!?!! EEEEEEEPPP! Haha, well, SUPER THANK YOU! Haha, yeah, Namine's pretty bitchy right now, huh? Ooops! That kind of let something on, huh? Oh, well! Nah, me and my sister call each other Kai and Nam all the time, 'cause we're total nerds, but I'm nothing like Namine in this story. I'm don't have anywhere near that much anger, haha. Once again, thanks! I'm glad you enjoy it! :3_

_**MistyJet: **__Haha, THANK YOU! 3_

_**MiseryBlossom: **__haha, I hadn't even thought of that! XD Mmmm, I am! Haha, I wish there was someone in real life who looked exactly like him, because I would so totally not act like a fangirl, that way he would like me. Haha, no, not really I'm totally kidding. :D XOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOOO_


	14. Blush Pink Jonquil

**Okey dokey, let's see… You guys, OHEMGEE, I THINK IT'S A MIRACLE. I think this chapter is actually lengthy. YAAY! 3 ^.^**

**-Nam**

**Birth Stones**

**Book 3: Aquamarine**

**Chapter 14**

**Sasuke's POV**

A week or so past, and Sakura adapted to us just as easily as she had when she'd thought we were human. It was a bit weird, and I felt like questioning her sanity, but she'd just get mad and stubborn, so I didn't.

"Hey there, Space Cadet!" Sakura said, smacking my forehead. It was lunchtime, and she took a seat next to me.

"You'll pay for that later," I whispered to her, poking her side. She squirmed and made a tiny squeak. Ah, satisfaction.

"Stop!" she giggled.

"Ugh, your sweet relationship crap is going to make me _**hurl**_," Namine said from across the table next to Itachi.

"Couldn't be as bad as listening to your thoughts while you and Itachi fuck," I shot back, which was bad, because I was really just giving her ammunition. She smirked, as expected.

"Don't listen," she said with a smile that was almost nasty.

"Well, I try, but your annoying shrieks of 'Oh, Itachi, YES!' can't really be drowned out." Kairi openly laughed, and Sakura tried, but ended up laughing out right anyway. Sora tried to hide a few snickers behind his hand, and Itachi grinned like it was his 126th birthday. What an idiot.

"Don't worry, baby brother. Eventually, you'll hear cries of 'Oh, Sasuke, YES!' And they won't be thoughts in your head." Whoa. She should not have even went there. Because… my thoughts… turned dirty. Sakura blushed like mad next to me.

"I cannot believe you just said that," I answered slowly. She smirked in satisfaction. "Yeah, yeah, you win, blah, blah, I don't care," I told her. She didn't care. For the moment, she was victorious, and that's all that mattered to her.

"I, uh… Well," Sakura tried to talk, but unfortunately, her words were pretty much lost.

"Don't listen to her," I said, slinging my arm around her shoulders. "We won't do anything you don't want to," I said with a smirk.

"Sasuke!" she smacked my arm in mock horror. I waggled an eyebrow at her and she laughed. It was then that I was conscious of the thoughts wafting into my brain. _'Aw, they are so CUTE!' _Kairi. _'Reminds me of when Kairi and I first met…'_ Sora. _'Finally… Little Bro's not the bachelor of the family anymore…' _Itachi. I smirked at that. _I REALLY, REALYY HATE HER.' _Namine.

"What bothers you so much?" The question seemed random to everyone else, but she knew I was talking to her. She simply glared at me and then got up and let. The occupants of the table frowned slightly. "Sorry," I apologized. Itachi shook his head.

"She'll get over it," he said as he stood up. "You'll be around for awhile, huh, kiddo?" He tapped Sakura's chin up. "She'll have to."

"Sasuke, stop it!" Sakura cried in a fit of giggles. I kept up my antics despite her plea. "I'm serious! I'm not like you! I'll pee myself if you don't quit!" I had to laugh a we stumbled down the stairs from my room.

"Oh, God! If you ever say that again, I swear…!" I said, still laughing. She smiled, her eyes brimmed to with tears, her face flushed, her hair messed up, all from struggling and laughing, trying to get away from me ticking her.

"Well, it could happen…" she shrugged. I laughed a little more, tears coming to my eyes.

"Well, well, what do we have here? Two teens in the throws of summer love?" Sakura and I both turned our head to see Kakashi. I smirked.

"Nope. It isn't summer," I told him.

"You got me." He smiled behind his mask, his uncovered eye crinkling. "Hello again, Sakura."

"Uh, hi Kakashi-sensei," she said, simply staring, a look of knowing on her face.

"Oh, please. Just Kakashi outside of school, besides, you're one of the family now." He winked.

"So you are, huh?" Sakura smiled her dazzling smile.

"When did you suspect that I was like the Uchihas?" he asked with an eye crinkling smile of his own.

"The day I learned the whole truth. There was something off, like I'd realized with Sasuke and the others…" she trailed off. God, she was so… _**smart**_. Clever. Wonderful. Beautiful. _'Don't __**tell**__ me she's your world…' _a cynical thought came to me, and that's when I saw Namine in the kitchen door way.

"Why? Do you have a problem with that? And anyway, how could you tell I was thinking like that?" I blurted out. Kakashi and Sakura looked at me like I'd lost my mind. Kakashi's eyes flicked to Namine for a second and then he nodded.

"Sakura, maybe we should leave these two to battle it out, shall I say," Kakashi held out his arm for Sakura to take and she just sort of stared at it.

"He's just being polite. He's… terribly old –fashion. Don't worry, unless he kisses you I shouldn't have to kill him." Sakura's eyes widened. "I'm kidding," I said, grabbing her around the waist and pulled her to me. "I'll only be a minute or two," I whispered in her ear, making sure that my teeth just barely grazed her ear on every word. She shivered, and then pulled back to smile at me, and then after kissing my cheek, took hold of Kakashi's arm, and then he led her through the kitchen to the back door.

**Sakura's POV**

I really didn't like the idea of leaving Sasuke and Namine to "battle it out". It was all because of me that they were arguing in the first place.

"So…" Kakashi said, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Hm?" I asked. We were in the backyard, right before the trees broke into a full-blown forest, going up into the mountains and whatnot, there was a small clearing that was the Uchiha's backyard. There was a delicate little pond, and some large boulders seated around it, almost like chairs. To my surprise, I felt a pair of hand under my arms a I was lifted onto one of the boulders.

"What exactly do you know about us?" Kakashi asked, standing in front of me. I was jut his height sitting on the boulder, so I was looking right into his electric blue eyes rather than looking up from six or so inches below like I usually had to.

"Well, uh, you can sleep, cry, you can feel heat and the cold, if you choose to…" I said, ticking the things off on my fingers.

"What about our… eating habits?" he asked, and there was something in his voice that unnerved me. I looked up from my fingers to see Kakashi's face. He gave me a bright smile, his white teeth gleaming. My gaze lingered on his incisors. I shivered.

"Well, Sasuke and I… haven't talked about, uh… eating," I gulped. I felt nervous and I wasn't sure why.

"Well, here. I'll clue you in. We have to feed every five to six day," he said.

"Well, yeah, that kind of fits into the whole eye color thing."

"Yes… but without the blood… we go into a frenzy…" I stared into his eyes. He wasn't giving off any 'I'm-going-to-eat-you-alive' vibes, but I was still uneasy about this conversation. And then it hit me.

"What are you trying to do? Scare me? It won't work. I know about the strength, the speed, the hunger – Sasuke's already tried, trust me. I won't leave them – I won't leave _**him.**_" I practically shouted out all in a rush. Kakashi simply beamed.

"Welcome to the family!" he cried, and kissed my forehead.

**Sasuke's POV**

As soon a the door had hut, Namine started right in.

"How could I tell? Well, it could have been the dopey look on your face! I don't know, Sasuke, why don't you tell me? Does it seem like it bothers me?"

"Well, obviously since you insist on acting so bitchy about it!" What has she ever done to you?"

"She –"

"Nothing, Namine! She doesn't even know you!" I snapped. I was getting sick of this. Why couldn't she just drop the spoiled brat act already?

"She's human! That's all he has to do – or be!"

"Well, so was _**he**_, Namine." She sucked in a breath. I had went there, where I was never supposed to go, but I couldn't help it. I was so tired of her.

"That's why it bothers me, Sasuke!" Namine yelled, tear welling up, a look of pure anger flashing through her eyes. "She'll do the same thing!"

"I was afraid she would… but she didn't, and she hasn't, and I don't believe she's going to. She cares about _**us,**_ not about what we _**are.**_" Namine was crying now, crying hard. I reached out my hand to put it on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me! She'll hurt you, Sasuke! She will!" And then she took off upstairs. I sighed. Sakura was better than _**him.**_ She wouldn't do that. It was then that I heard Sakura yelling. I went to the back door, watching her. I felt a sudden warmth fill me at the sight of her. I pushed open the screen door, almost feeling compelled to go to her.

"Welcome to the family!" Kakashi cried a he leaned forward and kissed Sakura's forehead.

"Now Kakashi, what did I say?" I said, shaking my head a I walked up.

"Oh, I couldn't resist. You picked the cutest one there is," he told me with a chuckle.

"You pervert. You're way too old for her." I told him, taking a hold of Sakura' hand a I leaned against the boulder she was sitting on.

"Well, technically speaking, so are you. One hundred and nine versus seventeen? That makes you a pedophile, my dear nephew."

"Yeah, well, one hundred and nine is better than one hundred ninety-seven."

"One hundred and nine? One hundred ninety-seven?" Sakura looked utterly confused. I smiled at her.

"Well, yeah. We don't age. We're just… the age we were turned at… forever." A look of realization passed through her eyes, and I think I caught fear, but I could have been imagining it.

"Wow… Impressive. You guys have seen a lot, huh?" Kakashi and I laughed.

"Trust me, you didn't miss anything special. The only things that are really memorable are the arts: music, literature, theatre, or I guess movies now, but theatre a little while ago, and maybe the styles, but even those weren't that great at times," Kakashi explained. I nodded and gave him a look. He winked and smiled. "well, I'm going to find your father now," he said, and then turned and walked back to the back door, leaving Sakura and me alone, like I wanted. That was when I noticed the way she was looking at me.

"What?" I said, moving to stand in front of her. With her sitting on the boulder, she was a few inches taller than me, and her legs rested against either side of me. She had a slight frown on her face, and I had to admit that it was so cute, even though she was trying to look serious. I was way conscious of the closeness between us, and latent vampire hormones that my dad had warned me about a few day ago started to kick in. Sakura was still looking at me, and she shook her head and simply pulled my face to hers. God… she was either reading me like a book, or she just didn't realize what was going on. Either way, she wasn't helping my… slight problem.

She draped her arms lazily over my shoulders and then crushed her mouth over mine. I was shocked, because one, I was usually kissing her, and two, this was way… hot… Kissing her had never been like this before. _**She**_ was the one pushing for entrance, which I didn't have any problems giving. I wanted so badly to grab her by the waist and pull her off that boulder, to let us fall to the ground, to be on top of her, to unzip that dark blue Pac Sun hoodie, to have my hands touch her bare skin… I mentally shook the thoughts away. God… It was so good, but so bad… I _**wanted **_her more than anything right then and there, but I forced myself to stop, to settle with resting my hand on her knees, rubbing small circles in the fabric of her jeans with my thumbs.

Instead of sweetly caressing my tongue with hers, she fought for control, and that sent my head spinning. My sweet Jesus… I was loving every minute of this, and so was… the _**thing**_ that seemed to be taking control of my pants. My hand moved up her legs, which had tightened around me, which was so not helping my obvious lust for her. She pressed herself against me a close a she possibly could, kissing fiercely, and then, unfortunately, a few seconds later she had to pull away to breathe. Her cheeks were flushed again, and her lips looked slightly bruised.

"I…I…" she panted. What…?

What… happened…?

**Kakashi's POV**

Fugaku was looking out the window at the two teens making out in the backyard. He had a slight smile on his lips.

"Finally," he whispered. I smiled at my best friend.

"It's peculiar," I told him. I looked out the window as well, seeing the soft pick and the deep blue aura that incased the two in a perfect Yin and Yang symbol.

"What is?" he asked, looking up at me.

"Well, instead of like you and Mikoto's and the others," I said looking at the fuzzy ring of deep purple that encircled him. "Theirs isn't a clash of the two colors. They're colors work harmoniously to make a Yin and Yang symbol."

"What colors?"

"Pink and blue."

"Well, what does it mean?"

"I have no idea. I've never come across it before. But they're definitely compatible. More so than you or the others."

"Your gift comes in handy, Kakashi." I smiled softly.

"Well, I'd like to keep a close eye on them," I told him.

"Of course. Maybe you can figure out what it mean…" I smiled. I intended to find out.

**Okey dokey, I have to say that so far, this ha got to be my favorite chapter. Just becaue, I think I did really good. Not trying to sound conceited or anything, but I kicked butt! Haha, anyway, show me so love, 'kay?**

**-Nam**

_**Thanks To:**_

_**ThisIsAnonymous: **__haha, you should try writing sometime. I love it, just because like, I thought I was a terrible writer in school, but when my friend TwiliAnn16 told me about , I tried it, and I found out how okay I actually was at writing. Plus, it's so much fun, and you meet all sorts of new people, like you and MiseryBloosom and stuff. Haha, I have no idea, sorry, I feel like I'm rambling…_

_**GirlInBlack: **__OMG, I ABSOLUTELY ADORE YOU! Haha, I love that you can't stop reading my fic, and that you don't really like vampire stuff, but you like mine! Haha, thazt make me feel like a million buck! And that's gotta be pretty nice, haha. THANK YOU!_

_**MistyJet: **__Thank you, Darling!_**  
**


	15. Lime Green Jonquil

**Well, well, well…. I absolutely adored my last chapter! Haha, when I was writing this on paper, I wasn't quite sure what I was going to make majorly happen at the end, considering it's a Book Ending Chapter, but I finally came up with a good idea. And it goes pretty good, I think.**

**-Nam**

**Birth Stones**

**Book 3: Aquamarine**

**Chapter 15**

**Sakura's POV**

"Oh my God!" I said, frantically running out of the bathroom, my hair tied back in a ponytail in a sparkly-light green hair tie and a several strips of spiraling light green ribbon. My just-above-the-shoulders pink hair was curled to perfection, courtesy of Kairi and her wonderful spiral curl iron, and my semi-long bangs were side swept to the left. I looked so freaking cute, and I wasn't even done getting ready.

"Sakura, calm down!" Kairi called from the bathroom with a giggle.

"But, what time is it?" I yelled to her from my bedroom.

"You're being ridiculous. He won't be here for another hour," she said soothingly from my doorway. It was Christmas Eve, several months since I'd found out about the Uchihas, and there was a big formal dance at school tonight. Sasuke, not me, had decided that we were going. Now, I'm not a big girly-girl, so the thought of wearing a dress and heels made me want to keel over. _**That**_ was a few weeks ago. _**Now,**_ I was completely freaking out. This would be mine and Sasuke's first major date-thingy. I wanted to look _**perfect.**_

"I'm sorry, I'm just…" Kairi cracked a smile.

"Nervous?"

"No! I mean, kind of, and a little anxious, too… You think he'll like me okay, when I'm all dressed up and stuff?" Kairi gave me an 'Are-you-freaking-kidding-me-you-stupid-little-girl' look.

"Sakura, Sasuke would like you if you wore a bunch of mangy, scruffy hobo clothes. Now hush, and let me finish working my magic," she said, and then pulled me over to my dresser mirror, and she did my make-up: simple black eyeliner, black mascara with green sparkles in it, and some soft pink lip gloss. My eyes looked even brighter than usual, which was weird, 'cause I used the same make-up like, everyday.

I pulled on the light green spaghetti strap dress Kairi had bought for me, and the very strappy, very expensive-looking heels she'd bought, too. The dress was extremely form-fitting, and it cut of just above my knees. As I was examining myself in the mirror, and Kairi was walking to the bathroom with her dress (she and Sora were going, too), the doorbell rang.

"Go," Kairi said, and came into the room to push me out and toward the stairs, and then she disappeared into the bathroom. I made my way down the stairs and was welcomed by my mother's laughter halfway down. I stopped, listening to her and Sasuke talk.

"So, you're the "friend" Sakura's been hanging around with all this time, huh?"

"Well, me and my siblings, I suppose," he said with a chuckle. His voice sounded _**so**_ good in my ears.

"AND," Kairi said, loud enough for the two (and Sora, who was standing in the corner quietly, per usual) to look up and see me blushing like mad on the staircase. I looked up to Kairi, who was in a beautiful dress, very similar to my own, only in a striking red, and she had on less-likely-to-break-her-neck shoes. She was so unfair. "Sakura Haruno, ladies and gentleman," and then Kairi stepped down to give me a little shove so I'd move down the steps. My heels clicked as I walked toward Sasuke, whose eyebrows were raised, and his mouth was slightly ajar.

"Hi," I whispered softly when I'd reached him.

"You look beautiful, more so than usual," he said, taking my hand and kissing it. That's when all then flashes began.

"AWWWWWW!" my mother gushed as she clicked her camera a few more times before I groaned.

"Mom…" I whined.

"Sakura, you look so pretty! And standing next to Sasuke…" she put her hand over her heart as she continued to stare at us. I groaned. This was why usually, most of my boyfriend's never got to meet my mom: because she did this, even if we were dressed in basketball shorts and sweats. "Hang on, your father just has to see you, and of course, meet Sasuke…" my mother said, and then ran to my dad's office down the hall.

"She always does this…" I muttered as Kairi reached Sora and gave him a hug.

"Hey," Sasuke said, taking my chin in his hand. "You're her daughter. She's supposed to act like that. Especially when you're the most beautiful thing I've ever laid eyes on," he said, and then pulled me to him and kissed me. Goodness, did I love kissing him. I never wanted to stop, especially what with what I'd come to learn about a few months ago. I realized… A bunch of giggling made me jolt apart from Sasuke like I'd been electrocuted. I turned to see all six of the kids staring at us. Once again, I blushed like mad.

"Now, now…" Kairi told them softly as she came and picked Angel up. "You shouldn't spy on your sister…"

"What? What were they doing?" Iggy asked, his head wheeling to look at her. Poor kid… Gazzy pulled on the edge of his shirt and whispered in his ear. "Point to Sasuke!" he yelled loudly.

"I don't see why Mom's making such a fuss over you," Fang said, looking me up and down. "You look way girly, which is kind of weird for you."

"I think she looks pretty," Max said shrugging. I gave her a smile and a wink.

"Well, uhm… In that case, you look really pretty, Sakura," he said, and gave me a rare Fang smile. Max looked like she was going to melt into a puddle. I laughed at the two, and that's when everyone decided to run for the TV.

"Hey," Kairi said, and came over with Angel. "I want you to meet Angel," she said, stopping in front of Sasuke.

"Hi," he said softly. Angel smiled, her blue eyes shining. Sasuke blinked a few times and then smiled. Angel's smile widened and she reached out her arms to him. Sasuke gingerly took her from Kairi. "So, that's why you asked if you were broken…" he said to me.

"Yeah, Angel can read mind, too. Actually, she tends to control them as well," I said, giving Angel a look. he gave me a big, bright innocent smile.

"It's amazing, I've never…" I gave him a smile. I knew what he meant: he'd never come across a human who could read minds, which was baffling to him, because he didn't know there was someone else who was like him.

"Come see!" my mother's voice floated down the hall, and soon after, my father's.

"What is it?" he asked just a he'd reached the kitchen, my mom pulling him into the room. His face broke into a big smile. "Look at my baby!" he cried and came over and gave me a hug, pulling me off the ground for a few seconds.

"Hi Daddy, " I said softly a he put me back down. He looked at me, still smiling, and then he saw Sasuke. His smile disappeared.

"And you are…?" he asked, putting on his 'I'm-the-dad-you're-the-boyfriend-I-don't-like-you' act.

"Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke said, gently putting Angel back on the ground (who took my hand and sent me '_I don't think Daddy likes Sasuke_'s thoughts), and then held out his hand for my father to shake. My dad did, cautiously, and grunted.

"Katsuya," he muttered. And the next thing that came out of my dad's mouth made me want to smack my forehead. "You better not be stupid." And the next words that came out of Sasuke's mouth made me want to kiss him.

"I'll protect her with my life, Sir." God, I… No, don't, sakura. Don't even think it. There are things I still needed to think about, especially with what I'd learned a few months ago.

"Hm, we'll see."

"Okay! Pictures!" My mom cried. She then took a picture of me and Sasuke, me and my dad, me with all the kids, Kairi and Sora, me and Kairi, Sasuke and Sora, Sasuke, me, Kairi and Sora, me and Sora, Kairi and Sasuke, and then one of everyone except herself in it. Of course she had to take a zillion of them, and none of them sported herself. She's evil, she is.

"Okay, mom. Can we actually, you know, go to the dance, before we miss it because of all your camera clicking?" I asked. She frowned.

"Okay, okay," she said, and then shooed us out of the house.

"You're so mean to your mother," Sasuke said, poking me in the ribs, although I hardly felt it through the goose feather, soft pink winter jacket I was wearing. I rolled my eyes, looking off at the snow drifts a few feet away.

"She fusses over me like I'm Angel's age," I told him.

"I think it's sweet," he shrugged.

"You would, but, I don't really like that much attention," I told him.

"Well, we have a problem, don't we?" I gave him a look as he opened the car door, ever the gentleman, and I slipped into the passenger seat.

"What do you mean?" I asked him, completely confused. He smiled at me, and leaned into to whisper in my ear.

"You have, and will always have, all of my attention."

**Sasuke's POV**

When we got to the school, of course there was more picture taking, which Sakura was about irritated with, I could tell, but she acted like it was fine. The gym was covered in white and light blue paper mache snowflakes and there were all sorts of blue Christmas lights strung from everywhere. I took her hand and pulled her to the dance floor.

"Shit!" she said, and I frowned. "Sasuke, I just remembered…" I cocked my head to the side at her when she turned a deep red.

"What is it?"

"I… I'm a really, really bad dancer…" she said, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"You'll be fine." I said, and pulled her to me, and took over. We danced to the song I recognized as Take This To Heart by Mayday Parade, which I happened to like, and I knew Sakura happened to like it too, because she was humming it while she looked at everything that wasn't me. I felt a twang in my chest. "See," I whispered. "You're dancing." She shook her head and then looked at me.

"I'm sorry! I was totally spacing out." I smirked.

"Look who's the Space Cadet now," I said and she smiled. Then, I realized what part the song was at and I sang the particular part quietly, just so she could hear me. "…And if you love me so, I'm going to tell the whole world that it's the greatest thing that happened to me…" Sakura looked at me, her eyes brimming with tears. She then buried her face in my neck, and I just continued to spin us around like the other couples, holding the one who meant the most to me in my arms.

**Namine's POV**

It was freezing outside in the gazebo not far from the school, maybe because I didn't have jacket on, or maybe because it was flipping _**winter**_, which I hate, but I ignored, not feeling it as I waited. The gazebo was located in a little garden type thing, which was only across the street and a few hundred yards to the right of the school. One might think I was meeting Itachi, but no, not even close.

"God, you smell," came a voice off to my left, and that's exactly when the stench of dog hit my nostrils as well.

"Well, you don't exactly smell like a bouquet of roses, either." Kiba stepped into the gazebo, and even with what little light there was, I could still make out every single line on his face.

"Why'd you ask me to come here? You know how I feel about your kind, and your not to fond of mine either," he snorted a bit when he asked his question, finishing with a level stare.

"So you know, huh? You're a –"

"Werewolf? Yeah, I know. That change, it really sucks. It's like you have mono and strep throat all at the same time. And the fever, it's crazy, but then you get used to being 105 degrees all the time, and then everything isn't so bad. I'm better now, no sick feeling anymore. I'm practically normal," he explained with a wry smile. "That's why I was out of school last week." And he had. All of the Inuzuka's had been on special guard of him. Every time someone asked where he was, if there was one of them in the room, you could feel them tense, and then one of his cousins would then proceed to tell everyone he was sick, and wasn't aloud to leave their reservation. My family and I had suspected as much, that he was going through the change to become like his family, but we hadn't told Sakura anything. And I had no intentions of letting anyone let her know.

"We suspected as much. Anyway, to my point, we have a common goal, my dear stinky friend," I told him, and walked to the edge of the gazebo and leaned against the railing, folding my arms across my chest.

"Oh, yeah? And what is that?" he asked, taking a step closer.

"You want Sakura away from us, and so do I." Kiba looked surprised, and I smiled. "She'll only hurt Sasuke by being around him. She's human: they're all the same. It happened to me, and I won't let it happen to him."

"So, what do you want me to do? She already knows, doesn't she? And she's okay with it, too. She's not just going to leave."

"Your right. She won't willingly leave us. But I have a friend who can make people forget things… things like meeting a certain family, and dating a certain brother of mine, and learning that we're vampires."

"O…kay. And how do I play into this?"

"You'll see, Kiba. You'll see."

**Well, I bet you guys are sitting there at your computer thinking "What the HELL, Namine?! What is your PROBLEM?!?!?!" Yeah, I know, 'cause I'm psychic like that. XD Anyway, I thought it be pretty cool to have Namine do something really two-faced like that. It'd just seemed like a pretty freakin awesome thing to do (not that I like making Namine a mean mofo or anything, but for right now it just works out that way).**

**_Thanks To:_**

_**GirlInBlack:** Haha, I don't even remember what I said, lol. It's been too long, lol. I moved, so I haven't had internet until like, right now. But, haha, THANK YOU! Oh, and I know what you mean about Namine. Sometimes, I'm really shocked at how mean I have made someone, and then I feel for her, because, well, of course I fully understand her, 'cause I'm the author, but to the rest of you guys, she still a mystery. I have no clue what I'm trying to say, haha._

_**ThisIsAnonymous: **Yay! That makes me happy! Sometimes when I'm writing I feel like I'm not writing a fanfiction, that it's my own story and made up characters, and I'm just going with it, haha. But I'm not that cool, lol. I love people who ramble! Unless it's like, someone at school who I really can't stand and they just keep rambling about something I don't want to hear about, haha. :D_

_**MistyJet: **Thank you so much!_

_**MiseryBlossom: **MB! I"VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH! Haha, but for serial. What have you been up to? Okay, haha, don't answer that here, write me a message, because I'll end up writing a whole book if I keep asking questions about how you've been, lol. And... Thank you! :3_


	16. Purple Chrysanthemum

**Okey dokey, so we're going to start learning the stories of how the Uchihas became the Uchihas and how they became vampires. This should be really good… :3**

**Birth Stones**

**Book 4: Diamond**

**Chapter 16**

**Sakura's POV**

"So, Kairi." I was laying on her bed, looking up at the ceiling.

"Yes?" She came over and sat down beside me, craning her head to see what I was looking at.

"It just came to me: how old are you?" I looked up at her expectantly, waiting for her reply. She had become my best friend and I was just now asking this.

"I will be one thousand two hundred and seventy three on January twenty fourth." It's January fifteenth today.

"I have to throw you a party. I can't believe you didn't tell me!" I said, sitting bolt upright.

"You didn't ask, and birthday's aren't a big deal for vampires. After the first one hundred, they get old, and you really don't care what your age is anymore." I let my shoulders slump. No party, I guess.

"But, you still remember, right? How old you are, I mean, so you must keep track."

"Well, yes."

"Hey Kairi."

"Hmm."

"Uh, how did you become a vampire?" I'd been wanting to ask everyone this question, because this was particularly interesting to me. And Kairi seemed like the perfect first person to ask.

"It's a really long story, actually." She looked like she really didn't want to tell me, not because she didn't want to tell me, but because it really _**was**_ a long story. I looked at the clock on her bedside clock. It was only 3:15.

"I've got time," I tell her. She gives me a I-knew-you-were-going-to-say-that-why-did-I-even-try look. I smile and give her a wink. She knows me so well, and I want to learn more, too. Sometimes, when I learn little things, it's like I don't really know the Uchihas at all. So the stories of how they've all come to be vampires is really important to me.

"Well, exactly one thousand two hundred and fifty five years ago, there was a war." She frowned, like she wasn't satisfied with this. " Okay, wait, before that, you have to understand that the world did not use to be connected. It was split into a whole bunch of other worlds." I gave her a confused look.

"You mean to tell me that there used to be worlds, and not one world? How does that work out?" Kairi shrugs, like she doesn't know how to explain this to me, like it's really complicated.

"It's really complicated; there are no records of it. When the worlds were connected into one, the King destroyed all the records of the world being worlds." I raised an eyebrow.

"King?"

"He's long gone, he's actually a cartoon character now: Mickey Mouse." Okay, I couldn't help it: I laughed. Kairi kind of rolled her eyes and waited for me to stop.

"Mickey? Don't tell me there was like, Minnie, and Donald, Daisy, and Goofy, too!"

"All of the cartoon characters now were real. The Little Mermaid, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Aladdin, all of them: they were real people at one time. If you think about it, they're the only records of the worlds being disconnected." Kairi's expression was earnest and dead serious, too, so I knew she had to be telling the truth.

"Okay, okay, I believe you. Continue."

"Alright, so, Sora and I lived on an island with our friend Riku. We knew each other long before the war, you see. I washed up on Destiny Island beach one day, and he found me. I was like, even, and I didn't have parent or anything either. This got the three of u thinking: there had to be other world, because where else could I have come from?" I nodded to how that I was understanding everything. "Okay, o we et out to try and find thee other world, and the night before, a darken wallowed our island, and separated us all. I was fourteen when that happened. And I don't remember anything after that. It was all blank, and my earliest memory after the black out I hugging Sora, and them him disappearing." This story is getting really epic. It's actually way more interesting than I thought it was going to be.

"So, uh, where did he go? He couldn't have just disappeared forever. I mean, he's here today."

"Well, duh. He turned into a Heartless." Now I was confused.

"A what?"

"A Heartless. The names self explanatory. Someone without a heart. Usually you turn into one if you give up your heart to the darkness and your heart is too weak to control it. But Sora lost his heart because it was my heart. He had my heart, and that's why everything from that night on the island until that, it was all blank. I was in some sort of coma or something." Okay, it's starting to make sense again.

"Oh my God, Kairi, that is like the cutest thing I've ever heard of. It's so adorable."

"Thank you. But not as cute as you and Sasuke." Arguing with Kairi on this matter would be useless.

"Okay, so what happened next?" I prompted.

"Alright, so, I was left with Donald and Goofy, Riku ran off somewhere, and we were leaving this castle place, and this Heartless showed up. There was just, this… _**feeling.**_ It wasn't a normal Heartless, not that I'd come across one before, but still. Something just screamed "SORA!" when I looked at it. So I asked it if it was him, and it came closer. I hugged this scraggly little creature, and poof: Sora was back." She took a deep breath. "We were together, for awhile. A year, at the most. And then he and Donald and Goofy, they left to go find the King. I didn't see him again until after I met Namine." This made me even more interested. Ino had told me a long time ago that Namine and Kairi were blood related sisters. How could she meet her out of nowhere like that if she didn't even know who her parents were?

"Uhm, not making sense. Elaborate."

"Well, see, here's the thing: Namine was created because of me. She's half of what I am." I gave her a look that said I was totally not following. "It's the same way for Sora, too. Someone is half of what he is, too, but… well, that's more Namine's story, not mine. And if you want to know about him, you'll have to talk to her about it. It's not my story to tell." Okay, so I'm probably never going to get to hear that story.

"Alright, so…"

"Okay, I met Namine, and she explained everything, and by the time we met up with Sora again, the war had busted out. I was sixteen by then, and Namine was, too, and well, Sora, too, but, the point was, we were fighting Heartless and Nobodies, a lot. And then, one of the first vampires in history, or at least that's my guess, came across us three. We'd been knocked down, and I think we got knocked out, too, I know I did, but when I woke up, I was different. I ran into Cloud, and I asked if he knew what happened. And I could tell something was different. I could hear his blood in his veins, and I could smell it, too. I'm sorry to say I didn't know any better, and I bit him." My eyes got a bit wide. Did she kill him?

"I didn't kill him, thank God, but he was stuck being a vampire, too." She said with a sigh. Stuck being a vampire? I thought being a vampire was pretty cool. "Anyway, he stayed with Namine, Sora and I for a very long time. It wasn't until about one hundred years ago that the three of us became Uchihas. Cloud went somewhere else, we haven't seen him in over three hundred years, but I know we'll probably see him eventually." She gave me a hopeful smile. "And that's my story."

Wow, I'm not really sure what I should think. But I know that I want to find out about everyone else's story, too. Especially Namine's. And Sasuke's.

**Well, I think I've done a pretty good job with Kairi's story. I tried to keep close to the original Kingdom Hearts story here, as you can tell. I thought it be pretty interesting to have all that in there. And to make Kairi and Sora and Namine over a thousand years old, too. :3 It's pretty freakin' awesome, if I do say so myself.**

**__****GirlInBlack:**_ lol. I LOVE YOU! :3 I hope you enjoy this chapter. 3_

_**KayDreams: **haha, you commented last on my birthday. :p anyway, hope you enjoy this. 3_


	17. IMPORTANT AN

Hey there, readers. I just wanted to let you know I'm writing again. I'm currently in the process of re-writing this story, and many others, not all of them fanfictions. Please be sure to check my profile often for new information on upcoming stories and where to read them, but also for chapter updates.

Thank you3

NamineInWonderland


	18. Please Read, My Loves!

**Oh Hello! :D**

**Who wants to read a new story? You? Maybe YOU! Well, if you do, you may go to my fictionpress. It is under the same penname as my fanfiction. The story is called Becoming Jezebelle Carter, and it's about werewolves. I have a bunch of stories in my brain that will also be featured on my fictionpress, as well, so if you'd like to keep up with my stories, please, go to my fictionpress! I crave your reviews, haha (: Anywhooo, if you don't have a fictionpress and you would like to leave an anonomous review and you have a fanfiction account….. please leave your fanfic penname in your review so that I may still lovingly thank you in chapter two of this new story. 3 **

**Love, Nam**


End file.
